


I PUT A SPELL ON YOU

by AlannaBlack, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bubblegum Bitch fanfic reverse universe/canon divergence just because I wanted to do so LOL, Drama & Romance, M/M, Peter Parker has powers, Starker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark does not have powers LOL, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Chapter 1

Lo vi. Lo escuché y lo odié.

'Parker, esto. Parker, lo otro. Parker. Parker. Parker'.

¿Quién no odiaría a un tipo así?

Yo lo odio. Quería darle una lección, quería decirle que conmigo no se meta, que a mí no me habla así, pero no pude. Empecé con rayarle el carro, ese hermoso auto que acababa de comprarse. Me reí cuando lo vi hacer el coraje de su vida y entrar furioso a la escuela. Ese día se desquitó con todos, pero no me importó. Sonreí cuando vi su cara de estúpido y me esperé a que me calificara el examen. Todas bien. Hasta me di el lujo de decirle que había hecho dos procedimientos diferentes en las operaciones y que llevaban al mismo resultado. El muy imbécil se tragó el coraje y me tuvo que poner la calificación justa.

'Cómprese un reloj'.

Le arrebaté la hoja y me salí. En eso tenía razón. Siempre llego tarde a su clase pero la verdad es que lo hago a propósito. Sólo lo hago para que se enoje. Hoy, pienso reventarle un neumático. Si me apuro, puede que nadie me vea y si me ven, no me importa.

Mi Libro de las Sombras me protege, y si no es eso, siempre puedo darles un puñetazo en la cara".

Peter guardó su libreta y esperó a que el timbre sonara. Faltaba un minuto exacto pero aquel maestro era tan insufrible como el raro sol de otoño. Llevaba apenas unos meses soportándolo como para darse cuenta de que ese tipo siempre se las ingeniaba para arruinarles el día. Había escuchado de su fama cuando apenas iba en primer año, pero ahora, en tercero, era la calamidad encarnada. El diablo y no otra cosa.

Peter ya había guardado sus cosas y miró su reloj. Ese día tenía que ir a hacer unas compras. Sus tíos se irían de viaje por la noche y estarían fuera de la ciudad durante algunas semanas, pero le dijeron que se encargara de hacer lo que correspondía a esas fechas. Peter miró con atención a aquel hombre que guardaba parsimoniosamente sus cosas dentro del enorme portafolios y en cuanto la chicharra sonó, todos se levantaron casi corriendo.

-Parker.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-¿Sí? -preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para que aquella estampida humana no lo sepultara.

-¿Usted ha visto quién se ha acercado a mi auto?

Peter levantó una ceja.

-¿Tengo cara de ser omnipresente? ¿O quiere que le diga que yo lo he estado haciendo?

El rostro del maestro recuperó aquel eterno gesto que denotaba molestia.

-Fue una maldita pregunta.

-Fue una maldita respuesta -dijo imitando el tono del docente-. ¿No se le ha ocurrido poner una cámara para saber quién está cerca de sus cosas?

El rostro del maestro hervía de furia.

-Le pregunté a usted, porque me dijeron que es la persona más honesta que hay en la escuela, pero si su fama de confiable se equipara a la de insoportable, olvídelo.

Peter suspiró.

-Lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda y lamento aun haberlo decepcionado. Buena tarde, señor Stark.

Peter se puso sus audífonos y salió caminando por el pasillo. Tenía la mala costumbre de sujetar las asas de su mochila, como temiendo que alguien pasara y se atreviera a jugarle alguna broma, pero eso era imposible. No le hablaba a absolutamente nadie que no fuera un adulto y eso, solamente si se trataba de alguna cuestión importante. Miró con desdén a las alumnas que se encargaban de arreglar los pasillos con motivos de la celebración de Halloween. Nada le parecía correcto, pues solamente ridiculizaban una celebración que para él tenía tintes casi sagrados.

Sabía que su profesor de matemáticas sospechaba algo, pero tampoco iba a vender fácil la derrota. Esperaría a que lo confrontara llamando las cosas por su nombre, pero era más que suficiente saber que ya lo había hecho hablarle. No era que los pases de lista o las preguntas no contaran, pero haber logrado que le hablara, era más que suficiente.

Fue hacia donde tenía estacionado el viejo Maverick negro que sus tíos le habían regalado en su cumpleaños y sacó un cigarro. Miró que fuera el adecuado y lo encendió con un cerillo de madera. Las letras en tinta rojo pronto empezaron a quemarse y el aroma dulzón, a clavo y anís, lo rodeó. Buscó en su chaqueta aquella pequeña charola de plata y ahí fue dejando caer las cenizas, procurando que el viento no se las llevara. Miró como los docentes salían despidiéndose y el estómago se le hizo un nudo cuando la vio.

Aquella maestra rubia, de cabellos largos y lacios estaba haciendo tiempo, igual que él. Dio una bocanada, sacudiendo la ceniza en el receptáculo mientras ella sacaba su espejo y se acomodaba el cabello y se retocaba el labial.

-Perra-masculló mientras el humo salía de entre sus labios.

Después, lo vio salir. El maestro la saludó con desdén mientras revisaba que su auto no tuviera algún desperfecto. Peter sonrió al verlo. Le daba lástima ver que aquel tipo cuidaba su auto como su posesión más valiosa pero no tanta como esa mujer que, tratando de desplegar sus encantos, era ignorada. Bajó la mirada hacia ese improvisado cenicero y sacó la bolsita que guardaba recelosamente en su mochila. Juntó la ceniza del día con aquella que iba esparciendo con cuidado. Caminó hacia donde estaban los dos y aprovechando la ráfaga de viento, dejó que la ceniza se fuera con el aire.

-¡Señor Stark! -gritó mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

El maestro se detuvo justo antes de abrir la portezuela.

-¿Qué pasó, Parker?

El chico cerró el puño para esconder aquel pequeño recipiente.

-Me preguntaba si usted puede, ya sabe...

-¿Qué? -preguntó fastidiado el otro.

-Nada, olvídelo -dijo Peter, asegurándose que la ceniza fuera volcada en su totalidad.

El maestro negó con la cabeza y se subió. Peter se hizo a un lado, quedando recargado en el auto de su maestra de ciencias.

-Es muy cortante, ¿verdad?

La rubia lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿Perdón?

Peter sonrió.

-Que el maestro Stark es muy cortante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ha de estar estresado.

Peter sonrió y fue de vuelta a su auto. Sabía que las cenizas habían sido llevadas en dirección de aquel que iba manejando hecho una furia. Antes de subir, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer había sido ignorada. Se detuvo a escuchar la forma en la que dio el portazo antes de subir y arrancar en dirección opuesta.

-Vamos bien, muy bien.

Peter ajustó el espejo e hizo rugir el antiguo motor. Puso a volumen alto la canción que estaba escuchando solo para él y que denotaba que más pronto que nada, su propósito sería cumplido.


	2. Miel

Aun estaba molesto. Sabía que el berrinche o el coraje de alguno de sus alumnos le iba a salir caro, pero prefería pagar la reparación en lugar de hacer su investigación con alguien más. Había visto que Peter era demasiado retraído, callado, y por lo mismo, se atrevió a pedir informes de él. Siempre lo había visto parado en el estacionamiento o en cualquier lugar como si estuviera escondiéndose, como si no le gustara relacionarse con el resto de la gente. Fumando. Peter siempre estaba fumando y mirando con atención el cigarro, como si encontrara fascinante el hecho de ver las cenizas consumirse y ser llevadas por el viento.

Tal vez era la clase de chico que se abstraía del mundo para centrarse en sus asuntos, pero que ocasionalmente, podría saber algo de los demás, aun dentro de ese raro hábito. Para su decepción, el chico había jurado no haber visto nada. Era brillante, pero no muy hábil con el trato social, igual que él. Cerró la cajuela de su auto y se encaminó a la escuela. Vio de reojo a la maestra nueva que acababa de llegar y que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que ella lo asediaba, muy sutilmente, pero asedio al final de cuentas. Había tratado de darle la vuelta pero era demasiado. En algún momento tendrían que hablar y después de casi tres meses, ya no podía evadirla.

—Buenos días, Tony.

Parecía que la había invocado con el pensamiento.

—Virginia, buenos días.

La rubia sonrió mientras le extendía un vaso de café.

—Ayer quería hablar contigo, pero te vi algo molesto. ¿Todo bien?

Tony miró el vaso que aquella le extendía y frunció el ceño. Lo agarró para no verse descortés.

—Sí, todo bien. Lo de siempre.

Ella empezó a juguetear con sus largos y finos cabellos rubios.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Me gustaría invitarte un café.

Tony tomó el vaso y se lo mostró.

—¿Otro?

—Bueno, uno más por la tarde, antes de ir a dormir. ¿O la señora Stark es muy celosa?

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No hay señora Stark, todavía.

—Mejor aún— dijo la rubia—. Bueno, te dejo porque ya casi me toca entrar a clase y mi salón está hasta el otro extremo de la escuela. Si aceptas, en la manga está mi número. Buen día.

Tony miró la forma tan delicada y cadenciosa con la que aquella mujer salía de sala de maestros. Miró el cartón que rodeaba el vaso y se dio cuenta de que su número estaba ahí. No recordaba una declaración tan sutil. Ligeramente sorprendido por ese acto, se encaminó hacia su salón. Era el único maestro que tenía un salón para él solo, mientras que los demás debían desplazarse a los diferentes espacios. Desde que había llegado a trabajar a esa escuela, se dio cuenta de que muchos o lo alababan o lo odiaban. Su temperamento pronto le había ganado muchos enemigos, pero era inamovible. Nada de lo que los otros dijeran o cómo se quejaran, le quitaba el sueño. Siempre se hacía lo que él decía porque tenía elementos con los cuales defender su trabajo y era eso lo que siempre daba la cara por él.

El suave aroma a cafeína pronto despertó su antojo. Iba a darle un sorbo cuando vio que afuera de su salón estaba Peter hablando por teléfono, pero parecía estar discutiendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía llegar temprano. Se detuvo para ver al chico que otra vez iba vestido de negro. No le conocía otro color y hasta se extrañó por ponerle atención. Era el primer semestre que le daba clases pero sabía por boca de otros, que era terriblemente sobresaliente. Nunca fallaba un examen y por lo mismo, se había asegurado de que lo que decían de él fuera cierto. Lo había puesto a prueba dándole ejercicios o exámenes que sobrepasaban el nivel de preparatoria. Mañosamente, le había dado exámenes de nivel licenciatura, pero el chico siempre salía bien y por eso mismo, siempre le exigía participar cuando los demás alumnos no podían resolver los ejercicios, lo cual era todos los días.

—¿Va a entrar al salón o qué?

El chico lo miró fijamente pero no interrumpió su llamada. Por primera vez Tony se sintió intimidado ante la ferocidad de esos ojos color marrón.

—Sí, ponles miel así como te dije anoche. Te marco al rato y dile a mi tío que ya no tengo dinero, que me deposite lo que habíamos quedado si quiere dormir sin terrores nocturnos y desea disfrutar su viaje. Te quiero, May. Adiós.

Tony se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la exigencia en la voz de ese chico al que casi no escuchaba hablar. Solamente un par de días atrás, habían intercambiado palabra, pero no había sido gran cosa.

—¿Quiere que le haga un recuento de mi pelea familiar matutina o qué?

Otra vez la insolencia en esa voz. Tony negó con la cabeza mientras dejó que el chico entrara antes que él. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que había seis alumnos más. Ese día había un rally en la escuela y la mayoría sabía que de participar, en automático se ganaban un punto extra en la materia que ellos quisieran. Tony sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de darle clase a siete alumnos.

—Bien, solo lo diré una vez. Los que quieran ir al rally, pueden hacerlo y el lunes me traen su comprobante de participación. Les voy a dar dos puntos extra pero solo a ustedes. Uno, por el rally y el otro, por asistencia. No les digan a los demás.

El ruido de los pupitres moviéndose lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Solamente un alumno se quedó.

—¿Usted no va, Parker?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me gustan esas cosas. Son tonterías para gente estúpida.

Tony estuvo tentado a correrlo, a ofrecerle la calificación máxima para que saliera del salón, pero se contuvo. De alguna forma, sentía la necesidad de hablarle.

—Bueno, pues puede leer o salir a la cafetería o como guste. Todo el día va a ser así, nadie va a dar clases.

Peter se quitó la chaqueta de piel que llevaba y Tony miró fijamente la blancura casi enfermiza de su piel. Esos brazos escuálidos eran tremendamente blancos, casi transparentes. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ahora reparaba más de lo normal en aquel chico.

—No. No tengo hambre y no, odio los lugares llenos de gente. ¿Puedo escuchar música con audífonos?

Tony asintió. Aquellos rizos que coronaban magistralmente esa delicada cabeza empezaban a trastornarlo y no sabía por qué. Acercó su vaso de café a sus labios cuando vio que Peter lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Quién le dio eso?

Tony sintió que alguien lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ah... ¿el café? Una amiga. ¿Quiere un poco antes de que yo lo pruebe?

Peter se levantó casi corriendo y sin importarle nada, le quitó el vaso de las manos para dejarlo caer al suelo.

—No se lo tome. Está embrujado.

Tony frunció el ceño, molesto.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

Peter recogió el vaso chorreado por el café y la manga en la que venía el número. Fue a guardarlos de inmediato en su mochila.

—Quien quiera que le haya dado esto, lo quiere ver muerto. Si no es con ella, no es con nadie.

Tony, furioso, fue hacia donde estaba Peter.

—Dame el número.

—No.

—¡Maldita sea, dame el número!

La mirada de Peter lo paralizó.

—Antes las mujeres usaban belladona porque creían que al usarla en los ojos, eso las hacía más seductoras ante los hombres. Luego, fueron más ingeniosas y aun así, morían intoxicadas. Pero esta maldita solamente quiere que usted esté con ella. "Si no es mío, no es de nadie". Y es lista, se la escondió en el café. ¿Sí sabe que no debe probar nada que un extraño le invite? Eso es sentido común.

Tony apretó los labios furioso. Sintió que las sienes le punzaban.

—Mira, mocoso, no sé tú, pero yo no creo en esas cosas. ¿Cómo carajos vas a saber eso? ¡El puto vaso apesta a café y...!

Peter sacó la tapa del vaso y pasó su yema por los restos de aquel café. Se la puso a Tony en los labios.

—¿Sabe a café?

El maestro ni siquiera había reparado en aquel acto atrevido. El gusto que le quedó en la boca sabia a cualquier cosa, menos a café.

—Si se pregunta —dijo Peter limpiándose la mano en su pantalón— cómo es que lo sé, es muy sencillo. Una, mi tío es botánico y puedo reconocer el aroma de una planta disfrazado con otra y la segunda, mi tía practica la brujería desde hace años. Imagínese lo gracioso que es vivir con una familia así y tener lo mejor de ambos mundos. Igual esa probada no lo va a matar a menos que le siga aceptando regalos a esa persona. ¿Quiere café? Tenga —dijo mientras le dejaba en el escritorio el termo que traía en la mochila y una pequeña bolsa con un panecillo—. Al menos usted ya me conoce y puede saber que lo que le dije es cierto. Es café americano, sin azúcar porque el puto muffin tiene demasiada miel, esa que mi ateo tío usa para alimentarse. Él es el único que cocina en la casa sabiendo cómo se las gasta mi tía. Científico y todo, pero siempre ha dejado espacio en esa brillante mente que tiene como para desconfiar de la demencia que aqueja a mi tía. Buen día.

Tony no supo que hacer. Solamente vio que el chico salía azotando la puerta de su oficina. Miró el termo negro y aquel panqué que emanaba el dulce aroma a miel. La duda quedó sembrada en él, como cuando era niño y se había jurado no volver a creer en tales supercherías. Su madre se había encargado de que siempre dejara un espacio para las cosas que la razón no podía explicar.

***

—¡Hola, Peter! ¿Qué va a ser hoy?

El chico le sonrió a la dependiente. Era una muchacha casi de su edad.

—Mmm, ¿ya te llegó lo que encargué?

—Espera, deja ver —dijo la chica mientras se abría paso entre aquella cortina de cuentas de colores.

Peter empezó a ver en el mostrador. Tenía casi de todo lo que había bajo el cristal. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a buscar entre las cosas que estaban en los aparadores. May lo había llevado a esa tienda desde que era niño y aun cuando Ben le había prohibido tal osadía a su esposa, ella se había impuesto y él, su tío, solamente había doblado las manos, como siempre.

—Sí, aquí esta. ¿Uno o dos?

Peter se dio la vuelta y regresó al mostrador.

—¿Cuántos tienes?

—Tres.

Peter se mordió el labio mientras veía los pequeños cuerpos inertes y multicolores de los colibríes.

—Dame los tres, y apúntame otros tres para la siguiente. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Bien, anda de viaje. Es el que me ha estado mandando las cosas por paquetería porque le perdimos el rastro al proveedor de siempre, pero no importa. En una semana te traigo tu encargo. ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

Peter se quedó pensando.

—Dame un sobre de azafrán, dos de albahaca, esencia de anís, miel preparada y azúcar morena.

La chica se aprestó a meter todo en un saco de terciopelo rojo.

—¿Aun tienes velas?

—Sí, suficientes. Gracias.

La joven le extendió las cosas y Peter le extendió el dinero.

—¿Algo más, Peter?

El joven sonrió.

—De momento nada.

La chica lo miró.

—Toma. Te regalo esto.

Peter miró la bolsita que ella le extendía y el pequeño frasco que contenía ese líquido color rojo.

—Me imagino que vas a aprovechar la luna llena, la primera del mes. ¿Ya tienes una foto de esa persona?

Peter miró fascinado el sobre con pétalos frescos de rosa.

—Sí, justo el martes se la tomé.

—¿Y se dio cuenta?

—No. El tipo siempre está en la luna, literalmente.

Los dos se rieron.

—Bueno, pues haz lo tuyo. Si necesitas ayuda o tienes una duda, mándame un mensaje a la hora que sea. Ya no volamos, pero ahora las brujas usamos celular.

Peter sonrió mientras guardaba las cosas en la pequeña bolsa que la chica le había dado.

—Gracias, Wanda. Por cierto, ya le fumé los tres cigarros y hoy le dejé un regalito. ¿Puedo hacer esto hoy o espero un poco más?

La chica encendió una varita de incienso.

—Hazlo. El cigarro ya hizo su parte y de todas formas, no interfiere con esto. Te apuesto a que en unos días verás lo que quieres. ¿Es necio?

Peter suspiró.

—Es muy difícil y hay alguien más queriéndole hacer cosas. La muy perra le puso belladona en el café, pero me di cuenta a tiempo.

La chica se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues ten cuidado con eso y si ella sigue, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. El problema es que muchas recién llamadas "brujas blancas" no tienen ni las más puta idea de lo que es usar ciertas cosas. A veces solo creen lo que internet les dice que funciona para los hechizos de amor pero no se dan cuenta de que con eso pueden matar a alguien o peor, se pueden echar encima a un bicho tan grande y venenoso como tú. Sólo no te descares.

Peter se rio.

—Me imagino que está muy desesperada, porque si supieras cómo lo mira...

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Siendo así, haz lo que ibas a hacer originalmente y puedes espolvorear un poco de canela en polvo sobre la foto. Lo demás, ya sabes cómo se hace, pero por favor, no te excedas. Todo en la medida justa. Bastante es con que quieras desesperarlo como para que encima lo vuelvas loco o trates de envenenarlo. Me imagino que ella debe ser una novata o debe estar muy desesperada.

—Pues sí, pero no. No es competencia para mí, pero igual trataré de no pasarme de listo. ¡Gracias Wanda!

—De nada, cuando gustes.

Peter le guiñó un ojo mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Se despidió mandándole un beso. Cuando cerró la puerta, el sol lo cegó por un momento, pero no tanto como su deseo de obsesionar a Tony Stark.


	3. Cartas

—¡Peter, tesoro! ¿Ya llegaste?

Peter abrió la enorme puerta para ver a su tía correr hacia él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le extendía la bolsa.

—Ten. Te traje uno porque los otros dos son para mí.

La mujer le sonrió mientras tomaba con delicadeza entre sus manos el pequeño pero multicolor cuerpo inerte del pajarillo.

—Ben ya te depositó lo que pediste. El pobre está asustadísimo.

Peter dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo, sabiendo que la servidumbre la recogería.

—Qué bueno. Conste que fue una apuesta y él empezó. Según él, no cree en la sugestión pero tú y yo sabemos que sí funciona, porque eso no era una simple sugestión y los dos lo sabemos. Al menos en eso ya tengo ciertos talentos demostrados. Por cierto, ¿lo hiciste como te dije?

May lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia aquel salón al que solamente entraban ellos dos. El enorme altar dedicado a la Diosa estaba rebosante de flores y velas.

—Sí. Le puse miel y la flama poco a poco se estabilizó. También limpié la cera que cayó fuera del plato y la enterré en la maceta, en el rosal.

Peter se agachó a ver y limpió con delicadeza los granos de azúcar que habían quedado dispersados lejos de la enorme vela rosa.

—Con eso bastará. May, ¿me lees las cartas?

La mujer se recogió el cabello mientras encendía una varita de incienso. Era sándalo.

—¿Hoy? Es luna llena.

—Por eso. Necesito saber algo y yo no puedo tirármelas. Ayúdame, por favor.

La mujer fue a cerrar las cortinas y la puerta. Peter se sentó en aquella silla en la que había aprendido a hacer sus primeras tiradas. May encendió una vela roja y la tenue luz de ésta, solamente iluminaba su rostro y el de Peter. El chico miraba la presteza con la que ese enorme mazo de cartas era colocado en la mesa, una tras de otra sin revelar lo que anhelaba saber y que aquel murmullo proveniente de esos labios, pedía la asistencia divina.

—Escoge tres —dijo May con voz solemne.

Peter cerró los ojos y extendiendo su mano derecha, la pasó sobre las cartas. Fue jalando una por una la tríada de cartas y sintió que May las deslizaba hacia ella y que de poco en poco, iba recogiendo las demás.

—Bien, veamos que tienes... Ay no.

Peter arqueó una ceja. Pocas veces había escuchado a su tía quejarse de una tirada de cartas.

—¿Qué es?

May tragó saliva.

—Pues... esto.

Peter vio que se trataba de La Torre, Los Enamorados y La Muerte. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras buscaba un cigarro en su chaqueta.

—No puedes fumar aquí dentro y lo sabes—le reclamó May mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

Peter estaba ansioso.

—Es uno normal, ¿quieres?

May le arrebató la cajetilla mientras encendía el cigarro.

—Tráete el licor. ¿Qué andas haciendo, eh Peter? ¿Ahora contra quién la traes?

El chico suspiró mientras se levantaba por la botella. Dio un sorbo y después, su tía hizo lo mismo. No usaban vasos cuando se necesitaba saber algo el uno del otro y la saliva era lo que los unía.

—Es alguien que me trae loco, y no como yo quisiera pero quiero devolverle el favor.

—Es lo que veo, ¿pero por qué así? Sabes que hay cosas con las que no se puede jugar y...

El chico se llevó las manos al rostro y May se apresuró a quitárselas para que el humo del cigarro le diera directo en la cara.

—Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería en lo que no estoy. Si Ben no tuviera que presidir esa cena tan importante ni tuviera que ir a todas esas juntas, yo misma te haría el trabajo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó entusiasmado.

La mujer seguía mirando las cartas.

—Sí, pero uno de contención para que no hagas cosas indebidas.

Peter se quejó.

—¡Pero es que tengo que darle una lección y no encuentro otra forma de ponerlo en su lugar!

—Peter —dijo aquella mujer mientras lo miraba fijamente—, esto que estás haciendo no es para darle una lección a nadie y menos en este mes. Es octubre, que no se te olvide. ¿Lo quieres amarrar a ti? No, así no es como se hace. Si el amor se va a dar, simple y sencillamente se va a dar. No tienes que estar metiendo tus sucias manos en el trabajo de la Diosa. La magia no es para eso.

Peter resopló mientras se apresuraba a encender su cigarro. El ambiente estaba muy cargado y tenía que limpiarse de alguna forma.

—Pero es que si lo conocieras me entenderías y me darías la razón. ¡El tipo se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y yo quiero demostrarle que no es así!

May lo miró severamente.

—¿Y para eso lo quieres "enamorar"? Unos polvos pica-pica serian más efectivos o filtrarle fotos o videos indebidos. No sé, ingéniatelas. Eres muy listo para esas cosas, pero esto no. Tú lo que estás haciendo es otra cosa y a mí no me engañas, ¿eh? Quieres hacer un amarre y desesperarlo, pero no te das cuenta de lo que en serio estás haciendo.

Peter suspiró molesto. El humo del cigarro salió por su nariz.

—¿Y si mejor me dices lo que ves y luego me sigues regañando?

May negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo necio que era su sobrino cuando la traía contra alguien.

— Veo —dijo bajando la mirada a la primera carta— que hay ciertas dificultades u obstáculos.

—Es una tipa que lo quiere—se apresuró a responder sin poder evitar recordar a aquella mujer rubia.

May arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y ya te aseguraste de que a este hombre le gusten los chicos?

Peter se sintió incómodo al haber pasado por alto algo tan obvio, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Por eso lo estoy haciendo. Sé que no podrá resistirse. Hasta el árbol más derecho puede torcerse de vez en cuando —dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente queriendo atenuar el momento.

—Y la quieres quitar del camino porque te estorba. Ese es el único obstáculo que ves pero no te has dado cuenta de que realmente pudiera tratarse de algo más. Ella no es el problema en sí.

Peter dio una bocanada profunda.

—¿Ah no? La muy maldita hoy le dio un café pero tenía belladona. ¿Tú crees que va a estar seguro con alguien así?

—Pues si se queda contigo tampoco hay gran diferencia. ¿No viste quién uso mi miel de amor, la que acababa de consagrar por ser la de todo el mes y era especial para un trabajo fuerte?

Peter se mordió el labio al no poder esconder esa maldad que había hecho antes de irse a la escuela.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos yo sé qué es lo que no le tengo que dar. Lo quiero conmigo, pero no lo quiero muerto.

May miró la segunda carta.

—Hasta suerte tienes, un poco, pero tienes suerte. Si te la leo por separado, la segunda carta dice que hay posibilidades. No sé quién sea pero veo que son afines en muchas cosas. Les gustan los mismos temas y parece que también él está interesado.

Peter sonrió mientras daba otra bocanada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo May quien se apresuró a beber del licor de almendras que estaba compartiendo con su sobrino—, pero no va a ser sencillo. Tendrás que dejar algo a cambio si quieres seguirlo. Tienes que renunciar a algo para poder estar con él y conociéndote, tú te aferras y nunca sueltas nada.

Peter frunció el ceño. Su cigarro ya casi se terminaba.

—¿Y qué podrá ser?

May miró desconcertada la primera carta y la segunda.

—No sé. Sí se interesará en ti, pero tal vez no de la forma en la que tú quieres. No la vas a tener sencilla. Puede que ni siquiera se acerque a ti cómo tú quieres que suceda.

Peter se sujetó a la mesa. Un súbito mareo lo invadió.

—¿Y qué dice la tercera?

May lo miró nuevamente.

—Recuerda que la primera carta determina a las otras dos. La Torre dice que no será simple y fácil y la combinación que salió simplemente refleja lo que está pasando. El amor no será fácil. Los Enamorados dicen que se dará algo, pero tal vez no sea contigo.

Peter sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle.

—Ya dímelo, por favor, May. Lo que sea.

—Pues lo que ya sabes: tienes que cambiar tu actitud. Habrá problemas, tal vez él no se fije en ti y quizá solo te vaya a ver como un amigo o alguien interesante, pero para que puedas lograr eso, tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser. No esperes grandes cosas.

Peter suspiró molesto.

—Pero me dijiste que tenía suerte.

—Sí, pero la suerte no significa que siempre todo te va a salir como tú deseas. Eso se llama capricho. La suerte también tiene que ver con ciertos cambios y aunque parezca o quieras creer que eso no te favorece, creo que vas a aprender mucho de esta experiencia.

Peter miró desconcertado a su tía, la mujer que desde niño lo había criado y le había enseñado gran parte de todo lo que sabía.

—¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Me quedo cruzado de brazos y ya viendo como ella se lo lleva?

May se levantó y juntó todas las cartas. Volvió a guardarlas en su estuche y se acercó a agradecer a la Diosa.

—Sé que vas a hacer lo que se te da la gana y si eso es lo que tienes que hacer para aprender tú la lección, hazlo. Si ese es el destino, entonces que así sea hecho. Sólo espero que tengas en mente que si algo sale mal o peor de lo que tú mismo llegaste a imaginar, es simplemente por tus deseos y tus caprichos porque no has aprendido a ser sincero con tus peticiones. La magia no perdona y sabes que lo que haces, se te regresa. Y respecto a esa mujer, déjala. No vale la pena, no es poderosa. Sólo es una pobre aficionada que tiene más fe que tú y si es la que él elige, no habrá amarre ni hechizo que lo traiga a tu lado. Lo dulce del amor, es que este surja como una chispa, que arda como una llama y al final, se sosiegue y se endurezca como la cera, aun cuando su fragilidad la determine el tiempo, pero eso es algo que por tu edad, no has entendido. A ti te gustan las cosas rápidas y ya. Las cosas buenas y duraderas toman tiempo, pero a ti te consume la impaciencia.

Peter se levantó. Fue a correr las cortinas para que la luz del día entrara. May habló.

—Tengo que irme. Tu tío ya me está esperando en el aeropuerto y por favor, te encargo el altar. Sé amable con los vecinos y si vas a salir de fiesta esa noche, deja instrucciones para que se ofrezcan los dulces y las velas ardan. Salúdame a Wanda cuando la veas, dile que muchas gracias por el obsequio que me mandó hace una semana. Yo le traeré algo del viaje y si necesitas que te lean las cartas, ve con ella y dile la verdad. A ella tampoco puedes engañarla.

May se acercó a besar en la frente a su sobrino y murmuró algunas palabras que Peter no pudo entender.

—Ese dolor de cabeza no es otra cosa que tu baja de energía. Ve a descansar un poco y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Eres un necio y entre más te digo que no, más te aferras. Entre más te rechace él, más te vas a obsesionar. Hasta que no estés plenamente seguro de qué es lo que quieres de esa persona y con esa persona, las cosas te saldrán mal. Espero que lo entiendas. Felices fiestas por adelantado, Peter.

El chico se quedó mirando como su tía salía caminando tranquilamente. Era el primer año que pasaría la Noche de Brujas completamente solo y por alguna extraña razón, sentía miedo. No de lo sobrenatural, sino de lo que él pudiera ocasionar por su necedad.


	4. Cera

La primera semana que estuvo solo desde que sus tíos se habían ido, Peter no hizo nada fuera de lo común. Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar al pendiente del mundo real. Se dio cuenta de que aquella maestra que siempre parecía estar acechando a Tony, realmente se estaba saliendo con la suya. Entraba colgada del brazo de aquel y aun cuando no había rumores de romance entre ellos, esa súbita y cercana amistad lo estaba desquiciando. El carácter repentinamente amable y sonriente del maestro era la prueba fehaciente de que algo estaba sucediendo y no era por obra de Peter, quien esperaba ver a un Tony derrotado, enloquecido y asediándolo por los pasillos. No era como él se había imaginado en un inicio, sino todo lo contrario. Era aquel quien estaba casi al servicio de esa rubia que Peter siempre juzgó como insípida y sin gracia alguna.

Pensaba que había sido consecuencia natural de no haber realizado el hechizo que tenía pensado para la luna llena y sabía que aunque ese mes tendría Luna Azul, debía estar seguro de si debía o no actuar. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a Wanda, porque antes de hacerlo debía estar completamente consciente de qué sería lo siguiente a realizar. Tal vez la ceniza del cigarro no había funcionado como él quería y ese panqué bañado en miel tampoco había surtido efecto. Haber rayado su carro otra vez no habría sido de utilidad.

Fe.

Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era fe y no haber hecho caso a las palabras de su tía, pero a esas alturas era imposible ignorarlas. Sabía que May tenía razón en todo lo que decía y las advertencias de una bruja jamás debían pasarse por alto, menos, si siempre las cosas sucedían de la forma en la que ella lo decía, aun por leves que fueran las insinuaciones. Peter estaba seguro de que su tía había visto algo más en las cartas pero obviamente, no se lo había querido decir por su propio bien. Si era el efecto de las cartas, entonces todo se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Sus calificaciones seguían impecables, pero algo en su interior se estaba removiendo, se estaba cimbrando sin que él lo pudiera evitar. Se sentía nostálgico, cansado, triste.

La segunda semana no fue mejor. Cuando iba directo a su auto, vio que Pepper le daba un beso a Tony muy cerca de los labios y que éste no se había opuesto. Sintió hervirle la sangre pero se contuvo. ¿Qué les iba a reclamar? May había sido muy clara: primero debía asegurarse de que a Tony le gustaran los varones y eso no lo sabía. Solo haría el ridículo si simplemente iba y armaba una escena de celos en la cual él saldría mal librado. Esa vez únicamente atinó a manejar a toda prisa para llegar a su casa y encender una vela de retiro, la misma que había ido a comprar a la tienda que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y que era la clase de cosas que Wanda no vendía porque no se apegaban a la tradición mágica que ella profesaba. No la puso en el altar de la Diosa. Se había atrevido a hacer su propio altar en su habitación y aunque el aroma picante de la vela lo había hecho toser al principio, estaba determinado. Los iba a separar a cualquier costo y esperaba que la vela hiciera su magia.

Hizo espacio suficiente para poder trazar con tiza los símbolos que necesitaba y encendió el resto de las velas. Estaba dentro del círculo mágico que sabía, era necesario para un trabajo así. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la vela destinada para ese fin se consumiera y con la cera aun tibia, pronto comenzó a darle forma. Era obvio. La figura pronto cobró los rasgos de una figura humana y Peter puso todo su empeño y coraje en hacer que ésta representara a alguien. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando pensó en que solo debía usar aquel trozo de tela que había cortado del blazer de Pepper cuando entró a hurtadillas a sala de maestros, pero también tenía la corbata que había robado del casillero de Tony. Ser un estudiante con un bajo perfil tenía sus ventajas. Nadie sospecharía de él si no era el único que entraba a ese lugar a dejar y recoger trabajos de los otros maestros.

Mientras seguía amoldando la cera, pensaba a quién dirigiría aquel trabajo pero era obvia la respuesta. Fue a buscar en el armario en el que guardaba sus cosas y sacó uno de los colibríes que había comprado en la tienda de su amiga. Preparó todo lo que iba a necesitar y fue por un alfiler de oro, uno que May le había regalado y que le dijo, usara solo en una verdadera emergencia.

Cuando Peter tuvo ante sí la vela blanca, el polvo que había conseguido en esa otra tienda, el colibrí y el pequeño frasco que Wanda le había regalado, comenzó. Los pétalos de rosa, aunque secos, igual servirían porque ya estaban consagrados, al igual que esa miel cuya magia solo se había concentrado más. Puso el muñeco en un plato blanco y lo bañó con la miel. Colocó los pétalos de rosa a su alrededor, lo cubrió con el polvo blanco que era atrayente y encendió la vela. En un pedazo de hoja blanca anotó su nombre completo y aquel otro. Lo embadurnó con la miel y lo colocó debajo de la figurita de cera para que quedara justo en medio del pequeño cuerpo del pajarillo y de la figura que acababa de hacer. Aun cuando él sabía que esa era la clase de excesos que Wanda le había advertido, no tuviera, Peter no hizo caso.

"Jamás mezcles tu..."

Se pinchó el dedo anular izquierdo sabiendo que no debía hacerse de esa forma. Contó siete gotas carmesí y las dejó caer sobre la cabeza, el corazón, las manos, las piernas y la pelvis de aquella figura. Con el mismo alfiler, tomó un trozo de aquella corbata que había sustraído días antes y la prendó en el pecho de esa figurita. Solo de esa forma iba a asegurarse de que el hechizo que estaba haciendo tuviera la fuerza y el efecto deseado. Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma dulzón de la miel y la cera, con el fuerte anhelo de que sus plegarias serían escuchadas por quien fuera que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle a atraer el amor y acrecentar el desespero de ese hombre, a quien había representado con la cera.

Después de haber hecho su plegaria, esparció la canela y el azúcar morena que había comprado días antes. Se levantó y fue por la foto que le había tomado en clases a Tony sin que éste se hubiera dado cuenta. La untó con la miel consagrada y le dejó caer la canela, para después ponerla justo detrás de ese muñeco. Peter sintió que se le erizaba la piel cuando parecía que los ojos de esa foto lo miraban fijamente y que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, casi violentamente. Por un momento sintió miedo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Se armó de valor e hizo lo que se hacía en esos casos: demostrar que eran sus palabras las que tenían el poder de mandar, aun cuando hubiera una fuerza subyacente ayudando a que dicho propósito se cumpliera.

—Pues aquí te quedas y aun cuando esa maldita crea que va a salirse con la tuya, de una vez te advierto que tú vas a ser para mí. No conocerás la paz, no volverás a sentirte a gusto hasta que tus pies te lleven hacia mí y si te rebelas o no quieres, no te preocupes. Voy a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que te des cuenta de que tu lugar está a mi lado. No importa lo que tenga que hacer o perder en el camino. Hecho está, está hecho —dijo regañando aquella imagen en papel.

Peter se quedó contemplando aquel trabajo que sabía, solo debía ser realizado por alguien más experimentado pero a él no le importaban las restricciones que la magia también tenía. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mirando aquella hipnótica flama, cuya danza le indicaba que el trabajo estaba siendo efectuado según lo esperado. Después, se levantó y fue a prepararse la bañera. El azafrán, la albahaca y un poco de esa miel junto con un chorro de vainilla, se disolvieron en el agua caliente.

Peter se desvistió y se dejó seducir por el aroma dulzón de esa mezcla, que sabía por labios de May, era muy efectiva para hacer que el amor de su vida se manifestara a pesar de las dificultades. Peter sabía algunas cosas, pero también estaba consciente de que no podía jugar con algunas otras cuyo poder estaba reservado para aquellos que habían nacido con el don. Él solo había aprendido lo que May le había querido enseñar, pero en sus adentros, Peter sabía que simplemente, el capricho de un niño obsesionado con alguien imposible de alcanzar, podría no darle los resultados esperados y que si el destino también actuaba siguiendo sus propios designios, las cosas podrían volteársele en contra suya.

Pero poco le importaba. La luz de esa vela ardía con vehemencia, al igual que su obsesión.


	5. Magia Negra

Tony era un hombre de ciencia. Era un hombre que solo confiaba en los resultados y que procuraba no creer en nada. La simple mención o reminiscencia a ese término lo irritaba.

Creer.

Miró el calendario. Era 16 de octubre y aun cuando había querido ignorar eso, simplemente era inevitable. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y tuvo que ir a buscar ese remedio que siempre hacía ahogar aquellas preocupaciones sin fundamento. Toda una vida dedicada a demostrar con hechos lo que otros deseaban atribuir a causas fuera de su alcance, pero él siempre se había salido con la suya. O al menos, eso parecía.

Había regresado de esa cena con Pepper a la cual no se había podido negar por más que lo pensó y lo intentó. Aquella mujer rubia de semblante sereno, simplemente expelía un aura que él encontraba familiar, pero inquietante. Odiaba tener que recurrir a sus recuerdos para saber que de alguna forma la presencia de ella era muy similar a la misma que le había hecho poner pies en polvorosa, pero también sabía que la vida era cíclica en ciertos momentos.

Su madre había sido la causa de todo.

Su férreo ateísmo era algo de lo que se enorgullecía y agradecía sobremanera a la memoria de su padre ya muerto, pero esa otra parte que lo asustaba e inquietaba, era herencia de su madre. Haber crecido con lo que una vez, uno de sus alumnos había catalogado como "lo mejor de dos mundos", era lo peor que podía pasarle. Su padre, un científico brillante y adelantado a su tiempo, un futurista. Su madre llevaba la divinidad en el nombre pero el fanatismo en la sangre. Tony aun tenía que cerrar los ojos involuntariamente ante su simple imagen: esa mujer que aunque elegante y refinada, gustaba de realizar ciertos ritos que su padre catalogaba como ridículos y fantasiosos, pero Tony sabía que eran tan reales como lo que podía demostrarse y replicarse muchas veces en un experimento de laboratorio.

Las premoniciones, el poder saber qué era lo que pensaba otra persona con solo mirarle a los ojos y adivinar una frase para poder terminarla, simplemente no tenían una verdadera explicación racional por más que quisiera dársele una. Tony lo sabía y por lo mismo, apenas había tenido la edad suficiente, había salido a media noche de su casa sin mirar atrás. Había cruzado el país esperando que su fama no lo precediera y agradeció, dentro de la culpa y el remordimiento, que su madre hubiera muerto bajo causas que la gente juzgó como inexplicables pero que él sabía, eran consecuencia de una vida llena de excesos y pedir favores a fuerzas que sólo ella conocía.

Su padre no tardó mucho en acompañarle y aun cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de solo gozar aquella fortuna que se había amasado durante muchos años, Tony Stark quiso forjarse un nombre propio que lo desligara de aquel fatal destino.

"Cuando yo me vaya, tu padre no durará mucho. Le he dicho que lo mejor es que se rinda, que acepte que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar por su propia naturaleza y que me acompañe en esta travesía pero él no quiere. Se aferra a seguir anclado a un plano que no es el suyo y a demostrar que el mundo que la mayoría ve, es el único que existe aun cuando eso no es cierto".

Por ese motivo, Pepper lo aterraba. Su perfume era el mismo que usaba su madre, su forma de hablar y de sonreír le remitían a la de esa mujer que le había dado la vida y que en sus últimos días, deliraba hasta lo indecible.

Para Tony era vergonzoso recordar que el cumplir la ultima voluntad de su madre había sido objeto de una disputa entre él y su padre. Colocar una piedra en la boca de esa mujer que le había dado la vida y ponerla boca abajo dentro de ese ataúd de hierro, aun le erizaba la piel. Había sido lo mas macabro que le había tocado presenciar y era un recuerdo del cual no se sentía orgulloso en lo más mínimo, considerando que ella había muerto un dieciséis de octubre, casi treinta años atrás. Era la única noche del año en la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar lo suficientemente inconsciente o de plano estar muerto para no recordarla. No le era grato en absoluto traer a su memoria la manera en la que a los pocos días, su padre había sido encontrado sin vida, sosteniendo el retrato de su madre y que el aroma del perfume de ella, llenara la habitación aún cuando todas sus cosas habían sido quemadas.

Tony se sostuvo de una mesa. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y se odiaba por tener que ceder a los dolorosos recuerdos que le demostraban una y otra vez, que había un mundo que se fundía con el de los vivos y los miedosos como él. Se odiaba cada vez que recordaba que ese mundo con su sutil velo se cruzaba con aquel otro que la razón afanosamente trataba de mantener a flote.

"Un poco de ciencia aleja de Dios. Más ciencia, nos acerca a Él".

Ni una cosa ni la otra. Tony se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a trazar un camino en el que ni el afán de su madre por demostrar cosas que pocos veían, tuviera el peso suficiente; ni en el que el fanatismo desbordado y frío de su padre por la ciencia, hiciera lo mismo. No era un hombre de fe pero sus miedos tenían fundamento y ese era el secreto que se empeñaba en guardar celosamente. Lo único que le había quedado era seguir adelante, tratando de ignorar esa fecha maldita y todo lo que lo llevara de regreso a ese pasado que, sin querer, había quedado al descubierto cuando aquel chico de ojos color caramelo le había tirado el primer café que Pepper le había regalado.

La simple mención a que hubiera un elemento sobrenatural en esa bebida, lo había mandado muchos años atrás, lo había vuelto a sumergir en esos dolorosos recuerdos en el que el mundo sobrenatural y el real se conjugaban en uno solo. No entendía por qué un chico tan inteligente, con tanto potencial y elocuencia como la que tenía Peter, hubiera hablado con tanta sapiencia y conocimiento de causa sobre algo que mucha gente juzgaría como un disparate.

Sin poderlo evitar, desde ese momento había empezado a observarlo de más y no observó nada anormal en él. Su manía a vestirse de negro y no hablar con nadie, solamente le dijeron a Tony que tal vez era la edad, que como todo adolescente estaba tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo y que su rebeldía era algo común. Incluso, se dio cuenta de que el chico no hablaba de más con nadie, que cuidaba mucho su forma de conducirse y que su perfil era bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie más notara su presencia. Todo lo que recordaba vívidamente de él, como si lo tuviera impregnado ya, era el aroma dulzón de esos cigarros que Peter fumaba descaradamente. Era como si aun a la distancia, el humo de esos cigarros se envolviera en él, como para acompañarlo y temía que realmente el chico estuviera haciéndolo de esa forma en la que sabía, se conseguían ciertas cosas. Le daba terror pensar que estuviera siendo sometido por aquel chico de ojos claros y cabellos rizados. Solo lo veía hacer anotaciones en un cuadernillo y alguna vez le vio sacar un libro forrado en seda negra. Sabía qué libro era, pues su madre había tenido uno igual y lo cuidaba celosamente. Alguna vez lo había leído y lo que encontró, fue lo que lo obligó a irse de casa pues todo cuanto estaba escrito ahí, simplemente había sucedido al pie de la letra.

Sin darse cuenta y por estar poniendo demasiada atención a aquel joven y a sus propios recuerdos, no supo en qué momento aquella mujer rubia se le había colgado del brazo y estaba a casi nada de meterse en su cama, aun cuando él no la había invitado. Nunca supo en qué momento fue cuando ella comenzó a hacerse un lugar en su vida y cómo reclamaba lo poco que había avanzado. Era desconcertante encontrársela en cada lugar en el que él estaba, era intimidante verla sonreír y saber que de alguna forma, él terminaría cediendo a lo que ella le pidiera, que su voluntad era aniquilada cada vez que ella hablaba y eso solo tenía una explicación que simplemente no deseaba reconocer.

Tony miró el reloj.

Era ya esa hora en la que ambos mundos se superponían y no se sabía donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro. Aquel resto del mes sería una constante en la que esos y otros sucesos se presentarían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Todo lo que estaba sucediéndole, no podía ser otra cosa más que la magia actuando en contra suya y él no sabía qué hacer para poder detenerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony llegó temprano a su oficina. Aún no había nadie y esperaba que aquella mujer no estuviera acechándolo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que solo habían llegado el director y aquel otro muchacho con el que no había vuelto a cruzar palabra desde hacía unas semanas. Peter estaba sentado afuera del salón sin dejar de ver el quicio de la puerta. Tony se dio cuenta de que parecía absorto y a juzgar porque traía puestos los audífonos y estaba murmurando algo, pensó que estaba cantando.

—¿Parker? —se dirigió a él tocándole un hombro.

El chico se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, quitándose los audífonos.

—No la pise. Cuando llegue eso ya estaba ahí.

Tony tragó saliva cuando vio lo que el chico señalaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué es?

—Sal de bruja, estoy tratando de neutralizarla.

El mayor trató de ignorar ese comentario.

—Parece más bien óxido de plomo.

Peter sacó un pañuelo y escupió sobre él. Se apresuró a recoger lo más que pudo y los restos los hizo a un lado con su mano. Tony no perdía detalle de lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

—Si yo fuera usted, mejor trabajaría en un salón diferente cada día. No es seguro que esté aquí y menos en estas fechas.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—Creo que toda la ansiedad porque ya sea noche de brujas te tiene así, ¿no? —dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

— Primero fue la belladona y ahora esto. Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Permiso.

Tony no pudo decir nada más porque Peter simplemente se había ido caminando a toda prisa con aquel envoltorio misterioso. Cuando los primeros alumnos comenzaron a llegar, les dijo que trabajarían en el salón de medios visuales, que iba a proyectarles un video. Los chicos lo siguieron y sin poder evitarlo, buscó con la mirada a Peter, quien no había llegado. Dio algunos minutos de tolerancia y después de haber puesto un video que no estaba contemplado en su planeación del día, aprovechó para salir a despejarse. Pensó que tal vez había sido una broma del joven y aunque por un momento se sintió tentado a entrar a su salón, decidió no hacerlo.

Vaciló pero algo simplemente le repelía la entrada. Hacía años que no escuchaba eso que mucha gente llamaba intuición, pero que en esos momentos, se le había manifestado intensamente. Escuchó la voz de Pepper acercarse y aunque quiso caminar hacia la salida, simplemente se detuvo cuando ella se plantó frente a él. El parloteo de ella parecía un encantamiento, la somnolencia se apoderó de él y una enorme fatiga pronto se posó en sus hombros. Nunca la había visto usando color rojo y el carmín casi oscuro de sus labios por poco lo hizo acercarse a besarla.

— ¿Me disculpas un minuto?

La rubia sonrió mientras lo sujetaba de la mano.

—¿Te sientes bien, Tony? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?

"Las brujas escupen en el agua o con sólo meter un dedo..."

Escuchó claramente la voz de su madre advirtiéndole eso.

—N-no, muchas gracias. Ya regreso.

Pepper sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Te veo hoy o mejor cenamos mañana? Pienso prepararte un postre que hace años no hago y creo que las fechas lo ameritan... Arroz con manzanas y un poco de licor de naranja. Tú dices...

Tony se dio la vuelta sintiendo que se mareaba.

—Te aviso mañana, hoy tengo algo que hacer.

Escuchó las carcajadas de la rubia como si le taladraran los oídos. Se recargó en un muro y cuando al fin la vio desaparecer por los pasillos, reanudó su marcha y salió hacia el único lugar en el que podría encontrar al chico. Vio a Peter fumar un cigarro en pleno estacionamiento y aunque su pensamiento inicial fue llamarle la atención para poder ganar tiempo y sentir que recobraba la compostura, solo atinó a acercarse al chico.

—¿Me va a reportar por fumar en la escuela? —preguntó Peter.

Tony se plantó frente a él para quitarle el cigarro y dio una bocanada profunda hasta que al soltar el humo, sintió que esa pesadez y fatiga se desvanecían poco a poco. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios al sentir el sabor dulce del filtro del cigarro. Nunca había probado uno igual.

—Diré que es mío. No es tan grave que me vean fumar al lado de un alumno como si te ven a ti hacerlo.

Peter se recargó en su auto y se puso unas gafas oscuras.

—¿Vio a la señorita Potts?

—Algo así —respondió Tony tratando de ignorar la forma en la que su piel se erizó ante la mención de ese nombre.

—La muy perra anda diciendo que yo fui el que regó la sal en varios lugares de la escuela, cuando la verdad es que nadie más sabía de qué estaba hablando y ahora todos me miran con más odio y asco del que ya me tenían. No me extrañaría saber que ella le dirá que yo la tiré dentro de su casillero y se pondrá a llorar, le dirá que le estoy haciendo bromas, que me estoy metiendo con sus cosas y cuanto disparate se le ocurra, pero en fin. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable mal de mí sin conocerme bien. Incluso, me estoy haciendo a la idea de que seré víctima de burlas y acoso escolar gracias a la maestra.

Tony dio otra fumada al cigarro.

—La vi pero no me dijo nada.

Peter le quitó el cigarro y sin importarle que algunos otros maestros lo vieran, fumó lentamente.

—Pero lo hará, sólo está buscando el momento para quejarse. Las personas cuando están obsesionadas con alguien, lo disfrazan de amor y hacen cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Tony miró al chico y se atrevió a quitarle las gafas. La mirada de Peter parecía estar llena de reproches, pero no entendía por qué.

—Pepper no es mi novia y no, no estamos enamorados el uno del otro. Sólo somos amigos.

—Eso dígaselo a ella, que no para de decirle a las alumnas de su clase que usted y ella son algo más.

Tony acortó la distancia entre ambos y sin poderlo evitar, lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

—Eso no es cierto.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que el humo escapara por sus labios al tiempo que las palabras también lo hacían.

—Eso es algo que no me interesa—mintió—. No me tiene que dar explicaciones. Sólo tenga cuidado con esa mujer que lo ve como su próxima víctima y va a buscar a quién echarle la culpa y ese soy yo. Permiso.

Tony lo soltó muy a su pesar. Había algo que le impedía estar lejos de Peter, aquel al que nunca le había dedicado más de dos minutos de su tiempo pero al que ahora, deseaba concederle todo su tiempo sin podérselo explicar.

***

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

—Pues nada, me fui y ya, pero...

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía una taza de té.

—No, no hablaba de él. Bueno sí, pero eso después. ¿Qué hiciste con la sal?

—Tuve que recogerla y salir a quemarla afuera de la escuela, justo por el camino que ella toma para irse de la escuela. Que se lleve sus porquerías a donde quiera que vaya. Ya cuando regresé, encendí un cigarro pero fue cuando él llegó.

Peter dio un sorbo a esa infusión de anís que Wanda le había preparado.

—¿Y él que te dijo?

—Pues le conté todo eso, pero creo que me dio por mi lado.

—¿Dices que es tu maestro? Juraría que te gustaba otra persona.

Peter suspiró.

—Te juro que lo odiaba, no me gustaba la forma en la que trataba a todos y me juré hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero no conté con que...

Wanda sonrió mientras se apresuraba a servirle más té.

—Te ibas a enamorar. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, se te está yendo de las manos y ni siquiera lo viste venir, ¿verdad?

Peter se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—¿Puedo decir que es amor? Porque no estoy seguro. O sea, sí, me gusta como no tienes una idea, pero no sé si deba decir que me siento enamorado...—dijo Peter con aire dubitativo.

—Pues para todos los trabajos que le hiciste, no es otra cosa. Digo, querer desesperar a alguien es una cosa pero poner un colibrí con miel, es otra y todavía ponerle un muñeco con la foto... Lo que te dijo tu tía cuando te leyó las cartas, se ha estado cumpliendo, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió.

—Todo. En serio que no sé qué hacer para quitar a esa maldita del camino, pero también sé que no debo meterme con nadie más. Bastante con estar aguantándome las ganas de querer besarlo y abrazarlo, pero no sé, me siento confundido.

Wanda se disculpó cuando la campanilla del mostrador sonó. Peter se quedó en la trastienda mirando aquel enorme altar que duplicaba el que él y su tía tenían en la casa. Aunque la chica era casi de su edad, tal vez uno o dos años más grande que él, su conocimiento se equiparaba al de May. Después de unos minutos ella regresó y Peter recogió sus cosas.

—¿No te quedas a comer?

—No, muchas gracias. Tengo algo que hacer.

Wanda se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Ten cuidado. Ya no le hagas más cosas. Deja que la magia haga su trabajo y si ya no estás tan seguro de lo que sientes, recuerda que tienes que cancelar todo como es debido. Si quieres, tráeme los trabajos que le has hecho y yo te ayudo a romperlos, pero por favor, ya no hagas nada más. Si se va a dar, se va a dar y si no, también tienes que aceptarlo. El amor no se puede forzar.

Peter suspiró.

—Pero el deseo es otra cosa.

La chica negó con la cabeza

—Peter, en serio, ya no hagas más cosas. Deja que todo tome su curso. Lo que sea que hayas hecho o estés haciendo, déjalo. No serás ni el primero ni el último en revertir o cancelar un trabajo, pero hazlo adecuadamente. Hay cosas que no perdonan y que pueden salir muy mal solo por orgullo y necedad.

—Así lo haré, pero también tengo que ir a quitar un estorbo del camino.

La pelirroja lo sujetó con fuerza y su voz tomó un tono de advertencia, cosa que rara vez sucedía.

—Hablo en serio, Peter. Ten cuidado y por lo que más quieras. Ya no te metas con nadie más. ¿A quién más le pediste ayuda para ese hechizo?

—A nadie.

Wanda lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Peter se estremeció cuando vio un destello de rubí en la mirada de la chica.

—Más bien, ¿a qué le has estado pidiendo ayuda?

Peter respiró profundamente.

—A nada. Lo he estado haciendo yo solo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió ella.

—Te lo juro por mi Libro de las Sombras. Nos vemos Wanda.

El chico se separó y le mandó un beso mientras se acercaba a la salida pero se dio cuenta de la duda en el rostro de ella. Él estaba seguro de haberle dicho toda la verdad y trató de que esa sensación escalofriante no lo tensara más de la cuenta. Salió de la tienda y buscó algo en su bolsillo. Era la colilla de cigarro de la que ambos habían fumado y si algo sabía bien Peter, es que solo necesitaba un objeto que tuviera un poco de los dos para dar el ultimo paso.


	6. Hechizo

Había sido una semana extenuante. El mes ya casi se terminaba y rogaba porque el semestre también lo hiciera, pero para eso todavía faltaban muchas semanas. Haber confrontado a Pepper simplemente había terminado con una discusión poco usual y la súbita renuncia de ella. Tony solo se había acercado a preguntarle algo del trabajo pero lo que ella le dijo, simplemente le erizó la piel al recordar lo que Peter le había dicho días atrás.

"Tengo que decirte algo que me está volviendo loca. Sí, admito que no fue algo muy inteligente poner un poco de..."

"Belladona en mi café. ¿Sabes que pudiste haberme matado si se te hubiera pasado la mano?"

"Pero no sucedió y eso que dices de la sal, simplemente fue una estupidez. No sé qué me está pasando, pero es sólo cuando estoy contigo y..."

"Pero lo que hiciste antes no estuvo bien y no corresponde a lo que una mujer como tú debería hacer. Ahora, ¿por qué le echaste la culpa a Peter de todo lo que ha estado pasándote según tú? El chico nunca se ha metido con nadie, no lo creo capaz de ir a pintarte símbolos extraños en el carro ni de dejarte cosas en tu casillero ni de acosarte a la medianoche. Sólo admítelo y ya".

La reacción de ella no correspondía con ese rostro dulce y amable que se empeñaba en poner ante todos.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a creerle a ese mocoso inadaptado que se viste de negro todos los días y que solo busca llamar la atención? ¿Vas a creerle a alguien que entre sus cosas carga un libro de las sombras solo para hacerse el interesante? ¡No puedes tomar en serio lo que dice un mocoso fanático de la brujería y esas idioteces!"

Tony había respirado profundamente esa vez. Al fin la estaba viendo como lo que era.

"Eso es irrelevante y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que muy alevosamente hiciste, porque por lo que veo, él no es el único versado en esos temas que catalogas de idioteces. No voy a presentar cargos, pero por lo que más quieras no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Pudimos haber sido amigos, pero lo arruinaste".

La sonrisa de ella parecía una mueca.

"Mejor pregúntate cómo es que el niño sabe tanto del uso de la belladona y sus propiedades. Si a esas vamos, entonces tampoco has visto cuando se queda en el estacionamiento haciéndole no sé cuántas cosas a tu auto ni cuando entra a hurtadillas a sala de maestros. ¿Ya viste que lo que guardas en el casillero esté completo? Porque a mí me faltan muchas cosas de uso personal y..."

"Virginia, basta. Es suficiente. No me dirijas la palabra a menos que sea para algo estrictamente profesional".

"No te preocupes. Uno siempre encuentra la forma para seguirse comunicando aunque no sea directamente y si tienes que cuidarte de alguien, es de él y no de mí. Adiós, Tony".

Ese mismo día, la vio salir de la dirección escolar con su renuncia en la mano. Ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo y a Tony le sorprendió que ella se hiciera la ofendida. Aunado a su desconcierto, le dijeron que las horas que ella había dejado vacantes se las darían a él y que obviamente, su carga de trabajo se intensificaría. No tuvo opción más que aceptar y fingir que todo estaba bien, que todo seguía como si nada.

Después todo eso y de ese aniversario luctuoso que tanto le dolía, su vida se había vuelto un infierno. No podía dormir. Se sentía inquieto, como si algo lo estuviera acosando. Se despertaba todas las noches a la misma hora por la misma razón. Sentía que alguien se subía a su cama y se sentaba sobre él, mirándolo, deleitándose con la simple vista. Alguna vez le pareció escuchar una respiración entrecortada que no era la suya y percibir un aroma dulzón, como afrutado y fétido al mismo tiempo. Aterrado, había encendido torpemente la luz para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Desde ese momento, procuraba llegar a dormir toda la tarde, sintiéndose protegido por la luz del día pero apenas empezaba a caer la noche, buscaba con qué entretenerse. Dejaba encendidas todas las luces de su casa, encendía cuánto aparato pudiera hacer ruido y escuchaba música con audífonos con tal de no ceder ante la inquietud de escuchar algo que lo sacara de su forzada pero fallida tranquilidad. Aquellos súbitos terrores nocturnos simplemente no tenían una explicación lógica para él, que siempre buscaba alguna respuesta que fuera convincente. Se negaba a tener que dar cabida a esas ideas que su madre le había inculcado de niño y que su padre, se había esforzado en derrumbar. Trató de resistir los primeros días, pero se encontraba a la mañana siguiente con la mente completamente en blanco y sin saber qué hacer o decir en sus clases. La calidad de su trabajo se estaba viendo afectada por ese repentino ataque de ansiedad y esos delirios nocturnos.

Había mañanas en las que olvidaba afeitarse por completo y aquella otrora cuidada barba que tenía, acentuaba los estragos que el cansancio estaba ocasionando en él. Su aspecto era demacrado y más de un compañero se lo dijo, pero no podía decir que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco a causa de algo que tenía que ver con su pasado y a últimas, con su presente, ese que ya no lucía tan claro para él. Incluso, sus superiores le sugirieron tomar algunos días de descanso, pero él se negó. Estar rodeado de gente atenuaba esa ansiedad que se había apoderado de él y para la que no quería admitir lo que su intuición le decía.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa sensación se iba cuando Peter estaba cerca de él. Aun cuando el chico no estaba prestándole ningún tipo de atención, Tony se sentía reconfortado con solo verlo. Había usado su poder como maestro para pedirle que lo asistiera en clases y el chico no se había negado. Ya no le llamaba por su apellido, ahora se dirigía por su nombre y el simple acto de pronunciarlo, lo calmaba. No se lo podía explicar y aquel simplemente parecía no darse cuenta.

—Peter, ven por favor.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y esperó hasta que todos sus compañeros salieron.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a calificar exámenes?— preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—¿No se supone que a usted le pagan para hacerlo?

Su insolencia ya no le molestaba.

—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti. En serio, ayúdame por favor. No creo terminar y los quieren para mañana. Si hay alguna forma de pagarte, con gusto lo haré. Píeme lo que sea, lo que quieras. Ayúdame aunque sea con la mitad, por favor.

El chico sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y se sentó a su lado. Sonrió satisfecho.

—No se preocupe, estaba bromeando. ¿No quiere que le traiga un café? Se está durmiendo.

Tony se frotó los ojos. Ya ni siquiera las siestas vespertinas le eran de mucha ayuda.

—Déjalo, yo voy. ¿Quieres una soda o algo?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Me presta su clave del examen?

Tony buscó torpemente el papel en su portafolios y éste se resbaló de sus manos. Peter se apresuró a levantarlo y sus manos se rozaron. Tony se estremeció ante el contacto con la piel del chico. Fue una sensación electrizante, poderosa. El semblante de Peter estaba sereno pero había un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Mejor déjelo, yo voy. No vaya a ser que se le caiga el café y ocasione un accidente.

Tony se sintió mareado.

—No sé qué me pasa. Jamás me había sentido así.

Peter dejó la hoja en el escritorio y se apresuró a buscar algo dentro de su mochila.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez alguien lo embrujó o que lo están trabajando?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees en esas cosas, Peter?

De reojo vio que Tony ya no podía estar despierto aunque lo deseara.

—Porque son ciertas. Así de simple. ¿Quiere la mitad de una galleta? Las preparó mi sirvienta. Tienen miel y no, no están embrujadas. Se lo juro.

Tony estiró su mano y tomó el pequeño bizcocho que el chico le estaba ofreciendo. Le dio una mordida y Peter se acercó a limpiar con cuidado las migajas que habían caído. Tony ni se inmutó al sentir la piel del chico cerca de su boca.

—Ya regreso. Permiso.

Peter salió del salón y cerró la puerta. Tony terminó de comer ese pequeño postre que le supo a gloria, no sin antes llevarse las manos a las sienes y comenzar a masajearlas. Se sentó en la silla y se recargó, cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo le exigía descansar y su mente con mucha más razón. Se estaba muriendo de sueño y aunque quiso luchar contra el impulso, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Cuando Peter regresó, sonrió ante aquella escena. Aquel hombre al que muchos seguían temiendo por lo nefasto que era como profesor, ahora estaba rendido ante los embates del cansancio. Dejó los dos vasos de café en la mesa. Después buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pequeño envoltorio que llevaba. Era el otro colibrí disecado. A este lo había amarrado con hilos rojos y negros. El aroma de la esencia de guayabas y cerezas se mezclaba casi empalagosamente. Un trozo más de la corbata robada lo cubría. Lo apretó mientras recitaba una oración y lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas. Se comió la mitad de aquella galleta que le había dado a Tony y que realmente él había preparado la noche anterior.

No se iba a dar por vencido cuando al fin estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba. El dominio estaba haciendo efecto y eso se notaba. Al fin estaba amansando la voluntad casi férrea e inamovible de ese hombre que ahora lucía casi indefenso ante él. Su espíritu estaba quebrantándose y el cansancio físico era la prueba fehaciente de tal cosa. El que Tony lo buscara para pedirle ayuda y ofrecerle cualquier cosa, era la muestra de que todo estaba saliéndole a pedir de boca. Sacó un pequeño sobre en el que había colocado un poco de sus uñas y cabellos pulverizados y sin importarle nada, solo los espolvoreó encima de Tony.

"Que conste que no he querido manifestarme mientras duermes, pero si quisiera, simplemente lo haría desde esta noche. Pero no, creo que mereces descansar un poco, ya te has esforzado demasiado".

Sin decir nada y sin querer despertarlo, Peter se apresuró a calificar todos los exámenes que Tony había dejado sobre el escritorio y a revisar su agenda para ver los pendientes del día siguiente. Lo único que tenía anotado era el evento que iba a celebrarse en la escuela y para el cual, no había cumplido con su comisión.

"Así que usted tiene que organizar el baile de Halloween. Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarle con eso también".

Peter salió y fue a buscar a los alumnos que debían trabajar con Tony. Les dijo que tenía órdenes precisas de él para decirles lo que debían hacer y que si no cumplían, el profesor iba a tomarlo en cuenta para su calificación. Le dio gusto ver como sus compañeros comenzaron a movilizarse y antes de que terminara el día, ya habían aventajado algo del trabajo. Regresó al salón en el que Tony seguía durmiendo. Delicadamente, pasó su mano sobre aquel rostro maduro y rozó con sus dedos, aquel par de labios que se moría por besar. La áspera sensación de la barba lo hizo estremecer y no pudo evitar suspirar. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que al fin, había logrado dominar la voluntad de ese que se estaba volviendo loco por su causa.

—¿Señor Stark?

Aquel abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Ya está listo todo. ¿Ya me puedo ir o necesita otra cosa?

Tony estaba aturdido. Miró su reloj y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? Ya es tarde y... ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Lo vi tan cansado que no me atreví a despertarlo. No es el primer maestro que se queda dormido en el salón. Al menos usted no da miedo como el profesor Barnes cuando duerme.

Tony recogió sus cosas y Peter salió detrás de él. Llegaron en silencio al estacionamiento y Tony esperó a que el chico se dirigiera a su auto, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio caminar hacia la salida. A esa hora la escuela ya estaba casi vacía. Peter sacó un cigarro y la luz del encendedor iluminó un poco su rostro.

—¿Y tu auto? —preguntó Tony sintiendo que aquel aroma a anís y clavo otra vez lo envolvía mediante el humo.

—Hoy no lo traje. Voy a pedir un taxi.

Tony buscó las llaves.

—Yo te llevo a tu casa. Discúlpame, en serio te digo que no sé qué me pasa y...

—No se preocupe. Tomo un taxi allá afuera.

Tony sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante la idea de que Peter se fuera solo. Se sentía ansioso.

—No, yo te llevo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer y qué pena contigo.

El chico dio una bocanada profunda.

—¿Seguro? No quisiera ser una molestia.

Tony tembló de frío.

—No es ninguna molestia. Sube.

El chico obedeció y Tony puso la música a volumen alto. Necesitaba distraerse.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

Peter siguió fumando mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, muchas gracias. Salí a comer mientras revisaba que los chicos de la comisión del baile hicieran lo que les toca hacer.

Tony dio un manotazo al volante.

—¡La puta comisión!

Peter se rio.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de ver su agenda para ver con qué otra cosa podía ayudarle y vi que solo tenía pocos días para cumplirla. Le dije a los muchachos que usted me había mandado a ver que todo estuviera listo y ya empezaron a decorar. Mañana va a quedar listo y les dije que usted iba a ir a supervisarlo en nuestra hora de clases. Igual mañana le recuerdo por si falta algo, para que tengan tiempo de tenerlo listo.

Tony frenó violentamente cuando la luz se puso en rojo.

—Yo... no sé, algo me pasa. Últimamente olvido todo, como que algo no anda bien. No sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

Peter miró por el espejo retrovisor y bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—No se preocupe, no es nada.

Tony reanudó la marcha lentamente.

—En serio estoy muy apenado contigo.

—De verdad, no es nada— contestó Peter tranquilamente.

Tony siguió manejando sin saber a dónde iba a llevar al chico. Después de unos minutos, se detuvo y esperó hasta que el chico descendiera del auto, pero aquel no se bajaba.

—Esta no es mi casa, pero gracias por el viaje.

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta estaba estacionado afuera de su propia casa. Respiró profundamente mientras Peter sonreía.

—Soy un estúpido. Nunca te pregunté a donde te tenía que llevar.

Peter se desabrochó el cinturón y tomó su mochila.

—A menos que me permita ir a comprar algo de ropa o me preste algo para pasar la noche aquí en su casa, no hay problema. No voy a dejar que maneje una hora de ida y otra de regreso solo por llevarme.

Tony miró extrañado a Peter.

—¿Cómo?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? La verdad es que no acostumbro a andar solo a estas horas por donde vivo y viendo el estado en el que usted se encuentra, creo que tampoco es conveniente que me lleve.

Tony guardó silencio un momento. Pensó en que eso había sido demasiado rápido. Nunca antes había tratado con demasiada familiaridad al chico y sólo había bastado una tarde para que las cosas dieran un giro distinto.

—¿Pero tu familia no se va a preocupar? Mejor te llevo. No te preocupes por eso. Paso por un café y listo.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos están de viaje en el extranjero. Ni cuenta se van a dar y no creo que los sirvientes digan nada si no llego a dormir. Solo tengo que decirles que no llegaré y listo. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿En dónde vives exactamente?

Peter se estiró y bostezó.

—Digamos que en una zona algo exclusiva al otro lado de la ciudad, o no sé si usted quiera bajar por algo de ropa y pasar la noche en mi casa. Siempre tenemos lista la habitación de huéspedes. Para el caso es lo mismo.

Tony lo pensó por un momento. La idea era tentadora y por alguna razón, deseaba que el chico pasara la noche cerca de él, aunque no de la manera en la que por un momento y con una velocidad inesperada, su mente le sugirió. Se sintió avergonzado de pensar tal cosa, pero era peor no tomar ese riesgo. La compañía de Peter lo hacía sentir bien y no quería quedarse completamente solo a merced de esas lúgubres y desconocidas presencias que lo acechaban desde la oscuridad. Tragó saliva. Era ridículo pensar en que la simple compañía de ese muchacho tuviera el poder suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero era real. Algo en sus adentros se lo gritaba fuerte y claro, que sería una estupidez ignorar esa voz interna solo por orgullo. Sólo bastaba tomar una decisión, la que fuera. El remordimiento estaría ahí si lo hacía o si no, pero la tentación era enorme. Pesada y oscura como la noche.

—Te puedo prestar algo de mi ropa. Alguna vez fui delgado, no tanto como tú, pero por lo menos...

Peter sacó otro cigarro y volvió a fumar.

—Me la puedo arreglar con una camiseta y ya. Siempre uso jeans negros así que no será necesario que me preste nada. Ni siquiera una pijama. ¿Puedo cerrar la puerta con llave? Disculpe la desconfianza, pero...

Tony sintió que el humo lo hipnotizaba, que no podía vivir más sin ese aroma.

—Claro. Lo que tú digas, Peter.

El chico sonrió y dejó caer la ceniza al suelo. Una fina ráfaga de aire se la llevó.


	7. Súcubo

Tony no recordaba habérsela pasado tan bien en un par de horas. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Peter y él tenían mucho en común. Incluso, ambos se rieron cuando comenzaron a terminar y a adivinar las frases del otro. Ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente la verdadera causa de todo eso.

Miró con complacencia la forma en la que los hoscos modales del joven pronto habían cambiado y pudo ver algo que nunca pensó. Por un momento, Peter le recordó a sí mismo cuando era de la misma edad. Las ansias por saberlo todo, la elocuencia de sus palabras, la fineza con la que se desenvolvía y esa agudeza que se manifestaba en los comentarios que hacía. No daba crédito a que ese chico al que le había escuchado referirse en algunas ocasiones a los elementos sobrenaturales con tanta familiaridad, también tuviera conocimiento de lo que la ciencia y la tecnología tenían para ofrecer al mundo.

Tony estaba embelesado al saber que había alguien que podía seguirle el paso en lo que concernía a hablar de los mismos temas y que no debía limitarse en nada al momento de hablar con él. Tecnicismos, artículos, autores renombrados. Referencias culturales que por un momento pensó, un chico de la edad de Peter podría no entender o conocer, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico sabía de qué le estaba hablando y hasta un poco más… Era como si Peter hablara el mismo idioma que él y eso hacía años no sucedía con nadie.

Después, cayó rendido, sin darse cuenta, ante la visión de esa piel casi mortecina: los labios delgados y rosados abriéndose, formando palabras, siendo lamidos ocasional e inconscientemente por esa húmeda lengua. Los ojos cafés, claros, casi transparentes a ratos. La mirada sin dobles intenciones. El rostro terso, fresco. Los cabellos finos y rizados, invitándolo a despeinarlos, a revolverlos, a sujetarlos con furia para someterlo. Tony tuvo que bajar la mirada en más de una ocasión para que el chico no se diera cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Me regala otra taza de café, señor Stark?

Sin demorarse, Tony se puso de pie y llenó la taza del chico. Miró de reojo y vio que Peter se quitaba la chaqueta y ladeaba la cabeza. Los brazos delgados, el cuello expuesto, como si lo estuviera invitando a hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Tuvo que aferrarse a la taza para luchar contra el impulso de írsele encima a besos, de acariciarlo, de morderlo, de lastimarlo, de hacerlo suyo. Caminó como autómata hacia donde estaba el chico y jaló una silla para sentarse más cerca del muchacho. Peter sonrió.

—¿Ya se siente mejor? Digo, ya no lo veo tan cansado como en la tarde.

Tony se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, un poco. Creo que necesitaba comer algo.

Peter se estiró por su mochila y sacó otra galleta. La partió y le dio la mitad a Tony.

—Tenga. Si quiere puedo decirle a mi cocinera que le haga unas especiales, con los ingredientes que usted quiera, o mejor aún, puede ir a mi casa mientras las prepara. ¿Qué le parece que sea mañana saliendo de clases?

Tony tuvo que detener ese “sí” que su boca se moría por gritar.

—Mejor en otra ocasión.

Peter sonrió y dio un mordisco a la galleta.

—Le juro que no tengo plantas carnívoras en el jardín y tampoco hay fantasmas en la mansión de los Parker. Somos gente normal. Bueno, sólo mi tío y los sirvientes, pero May y yo, a veces nos portamos como ellos y les seguimos el juego.

Tony no pudo evitar tomar de la taza de café que le había llevado a Peter aun cuando la suya no estaba ni a la mitad. Bebió justo del lado en el que Peter había estado posando sus labios. El descaro y no otra cosa.

—¿Por qué creen en la magia? Digo, me dijiste alguna vez que tu tía y tú…

Peter le quitó la taza y casi de inmediato bebió justo en ese mismo lado. Aún quedaba una gota de café con la saliva de su maestro y se la saboreó.

—Porque es real, porque existe. Así de simple.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—De ser así, habría gente volando y desapareciendo a voluntad. Todos tendrían lo que quisieran y no sé si eso sería algo bueno o si sería un auténtico pandemónium.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser como muchos creen. La magia opera en formas silenciosas, casi imperceptibles pero contundentes. Usted mejor que yo lo sabe, ¿o no?

Otra vez el escalofrío.

—Explícate.

Peter encendió un cigarro. El tercero de ese día frente a Tony.

—Usted habla de cosas que a simple vista no se ven, pero que tienen demasiada fuerza para cambiar el curso de las cosas tal y como las conocemos. Un fallo en el procedimiento y todo se va al carajo. Una operación mal realizada y los ingenieros terminan estropeando todo lo que creyeron haber hecho bien. Un resultado equivocado y el fracaso asoma para burlarse. Usted no sólo sabe de números y esas cosas. Usted domina bien el arte de las ciencias y digo arte, porque hay delicadeza y cuidado en el procedimiento. Hay que ser demasiado detallistas y estar atentos para que no haya fallos. El problema con los hombres de ciencia como usted y como mi tío y muchos otros, es que creen que son infalibles, pero aun teniendo las cosas frente a sus ojos, se niegan a verlas. A veces es sin querer y otras veces, cuando se ven rebasados por el poder de lo que crearon o lo que ya estaba sin notar su presencia, simplemente se ciegan y ya no escuchan razones. Tratan de seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido y fingen demencia el resto de sus vidas aun cuando las situaciones se repiten una y otra vez. Por eso es que usted no cree.

Tony quiso quitarle el cigarro, pero sintió que se estaba atreviendo demasiado.

—No es eso. Simplemente no tiene lógica. Dime, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que, según tú, es magia y se ha cumplido?

Peter sonrió y le echó el humo directo en la cara.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo y funciona. A veces la gente ni siquiera se da cuenta o si lo han hecho, prefieren fingir que el curso de las cosas no se vio alterado, pero no es así. Nadie quiere admitir la derrota.

El cuarentón respiró hondo. Aquel escalofrío solo había arreciado.

—De acuerdo. Supongamos que te creo esa parte en la que dices que hay algo más poderoso que la ciencia, que actúa pero que no se ve. Por lo mismo, ¿no es algo que debería estar al alcance de todos y que podrían usar a placer?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Al igual que las ciencias y los números, la magia no es para todos. Muchos pueden sumar algo sencillo, pero no podrían despejar un algoritmo o hacer una operación compleja solo porque tiene números. Cualquiera podría intentar hacer una mezcla o replicar un experimento aun leyendo el procedimiento, pero si no se sabe exactamente lo que se está haciendo, simplemente no se conseguirá lo que se desea y menos, si no hay un propósito definido. La magia es igual que las ciencias. Están ahí y aun cuando haya gente que crea poder usarlas como si nada, solo por querer demostrar algo en su arrogancia, si no tiene el elemento divino o el conocimiento exacto, simplemente no sucederá nada.

A Tony le impresionaba la determinación en las palabras del chico. Era como si realmente supiera de lo que hablaba y como si estuviera convencido de que era real. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que tenía toda la razón porque de niño, él también lo había visto.

—Siendo así, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a conciliar mejor el sueño y a quitarme esa fatiga y ese exceso de distracción que me están volviendo loco?

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—No se está burlando.

Tony le sostuvo la mirada. Aquellos ojos castaños tenían el poder de ver en lo más profundo de su alma y él no podía mentir aunque quisiera.

—No si ya lo he visto. No si toda mi vida crecí rodeado de esas cosas.

Peter se levantó de la silla.

—Sería muy descortés y grosero de mi parte preguntarle el por qué, pero veo que respeta lo que no conoce.

—Tengo motivos de sobra para no querer voltear a ese lado. Con todo lo que ha pasado, ya no dudo que lo que dices sea cierto. Pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo por completo. Simplemente no puedo.

—Usted no cree porque hay cosas que duelen, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupe. Los muertos no regresan y cuando lo hacen, no siempre es para lo que nos han dicho. A veces vienen solo para prevenirnos de algo. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Gracias por la cena y el café. Me dijo que el cuarto de la puerta azul es para mí, ¿verdad?

Tony se quedó callado y sólo asintió. Miró aquella escuálida figura que caminaba lentamente y se perdía al fondo de ese pasillo en penumbras, dejando tras de sí una fragancia distinta, fresca y dulce. Tony se estremeció cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Peter.

—Solo ignore lo que crea que los está causando. Visualice a la persona que crea que los está provocando y en poco tiempo se irán. Sus terrores nocturnos simplemente son obra de su propio inconsciente. Es porque usted le está dando más importancia a algo que no la tiene. No hay nada de sobrenatural en eso. Póngase en paz con quien crea que debe ponerse en paz, y si lo tranquiliza, encienda mañana una vela blanca y cuando pueda, lléveles flores. A los dos. No importa qué tan lejos estén enterrados. Ellos aún se preocupan por usted y saque la foto del cajón. No se debe avergonzar por quienes le dieron la vida. Buenas noches, señor Stark.

Tony sintió que la boca se le secaba y que su corazón se iba a detener. Nunca había mencionado a sus padres muertos con nadie y no era posible que el chico los mencionara como si nada.

Ese era el otro Peter, el primero al que había conocido. El que hablaba con conocimiento de causa aun sin parecer haber estado presente o que parecía desvanecerse sin que nadie notara que hubiera estado ahí. Ese era el Peter que sin saber en qué momento, le había empezado a obsesionar.

***

Tony se fue a dormir unas horas más tarde. Había estado tratando de recordar en dónde había dejado la foto de sus padres. La única que había decidido traer desde su casa cuando su padre había muerto años atrás. Seguía sin explicarse cómo era posible que el chico supiera eso de él. Incluso, fue a revisar los videos de las cámaras que había instalado cuando sus terrores nocturnos comenzaron a aflorar y esperaba ver al chico gastándole una broma, metiéndose a hurtadillas a su casa para obtener toda la información que pudiera tener de él, de Tony. En caso de que eso fuera cierto, ya se imaginaba reclamándole por haberse metido con el recuerdo de algo tan sagrado y doloroso, casi secreto y olvidado. Pero no. Miró con atención cada detalle, cada video y no se veía nada fuera de lo usual.

“Adivinación. Hay poderes que no son divinos, sino que vienen de otro lado y de vez en cuando sus portadores se van a cruzar en tu camino…”

Otra vez la dulce y sosegada voz de su madre. Recordó con el escalofrío abrazando su cuerpo, cómo su madre le había dado una breve lección de un tema en particular, mismo que fue el detonante para que su padre le impusiera la razón. Todavía recordaba esa discusión a media noche. Todavía podía ver a ambos pelear por algo que Tony sabía, era real aun cuando su padre se empeñara en negarlo.

“Tales cosas no existen”.

Esa sentencia aun pesaba. La voz dura de su padre aun resonaba en sus oídos.

Tony se rindió cuando dio una segunda vuelta a todos los videos. Nadie, ni siquiera Pepper estaba ahí. Sólo las sombras de los árboles al mecerse, pero no podía establecer un patrón por las horas tan irregulares en las que el viento nocturno actuaba. No podía reclamarle a la naturaleza por sus miedos más profundos. No había nadie más a quien poder culpar por algo que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarse.

Dejó encendidas algunas luces. Fingiría al día siguiente haber olvidado apagarlas, pretextando haber estado buscando aquella foto que nunca apareció. Por un momento pensó en ir a la habitación en la que Peter estaba alojado, pero sintió que era demasiado. No irrumpiría en ese lugar simplemente diciendo que tal vez ahí pudiera hallarse lo que tanto deseaba encontrar. Fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y mil y un imágenes se agolparon en su mente.

No era lo que veía, sino lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos e hizo una oración, la misma que llevaba demasiados años sin pronunciar y se santiguó. Era un ateo declarado a los ojos del mundo, pero sabía que debía tener sus reservas para cuando se ocupara y esa noche lo ameritaba. Se acostó, dejando la luz de la lámpara encendida y pronto, el temblor de su cuerpo cesó. La pesadez se adueñó de sus párpados y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

Se removió cuando sintió que otra vez alguien estaba ahí. Quiso moverse pero esa parálisis nocturna nuevamente se había manifestado. Su respiración se agitó y aun cuando sentía que estaba consciente, no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer. Quiso mover por lo menos los dedos, pero sus manos ardían. El calor. Era una sensación poderosa, insoportable. Dolía. Ardía como si una llama lo estuviera devorando sin poderlo evitar.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. La lámpara seguía encendida. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, las piernas igual y esa figura suave, casi felina reptando lentamente por debajo de las sábanas. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Tony pudo ladear la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, como esperando que ésta se abriera, pero nada sucedió. Cerró los ojos nuevamente esperando que todo fuera una alucinación, una mala pasada de su mente cansada y atormentada por el pasado, pero todo se sentía tan vívidamente que no tuvo dudas. Ese calor debajo de las sábanas lo quemaba, su cuerpo empezaba a sudar copiosamente, como si estuviera envuelto en fiebre. Dolió cuando al fin había podido despegar los labios pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —pudo preguntar al fin.

Una risita burlona, melodiosa, casi macabra.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó tratando de ser consciente de su propia voz.

Sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, la poca que aún tenía. Ese aroma. Penetrante, insoportable.

Azúcar quemado y vainilla. Miel.

Abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta, con horror como las sábanas seguían moviéndose como si danzaran y al fin una silueta se dibujó para después empezar a adquirir mayor volumen. Luego, lo sintió. Esa silueta al fin adquiría un cuerpo, uno conocido. La misma fuerza que se había estado manifestando en noches así, al fin tomó forma, una que él pudiera ver y no solo suponer que estaba ahí. El color de piel era el mismo. Los ojos, los labios. El cabello húmedo y mojado. La desnudez frágil haciendo gala de toda su fuerza. La lascivia en pleno con aquel rostro lleno de intenciones por demás obvias.

Tony jadeó cuando sintió que una mano descomunalmente fuerte se posó sobre su miembro y que lo quemaba como un hierro incandescente. Gritó ante aquella terrible sensación, ante aquel ultraje al que estaba siendo sometido. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el joven rostro y Tony temió por su vida.

La lengua mojada, no distaba mucho de la de un reptil. Suave y helada, casi viscosa. Bífida. Tony no pudo evitar arquearse aterrorizado cuando sintió aquel pedazo de carne lamer con deleite su cuello y después, morderlo, como si quiera arrancar algo que le perteneciera. La otra mano acariciando su rostro para después bajar y deleitarse con su torso, atormentando y rasguñando a placer. Los ojos fijos en él y la sonrisa dibujada cual mueca. La otra mano continuando con su asquerosa faena.

—Peter…

El otro le indicó que se callara con solo una mirada. Tomándose su tiempo, el castaño comenzó a desnudar a Tony. Aquel simplemente no podía hacer nada. Sólo miraba aquel par de ojos cuya mirada era hechizante y sentía que esas dos manos que quemaban se deleitaban con su cuerpo, mientras ocasionalmente, recorrían la propia piel mortecina.

—Por favor, no…

Tony frunció el ceño y aunque hubiera querido cerrar los ojos, no pudo. Una de las delgadas manos del joven se apoderó de su cuello al tiempo que lo estrujaba para casi asfixiarlo. Escuchó una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de que ese cuerpo de apariencia frágil, se colocaba a horcajadas encima suyo mientras lo soltaba lentamente y se aprestaba a sujetar su falo.

—Ríndete… —demandaron muchas voces en una sola.

Tony ya no tuvo fuerzas para suplicar una segunda vez. Tony nunca supo en qué momento su propio cuerpo lo había traicionado sin darse cuenta. Gimió cuando sintió que aquel cuerpo impunemente, se dejó caer sobre aquella erecta parte que parecía querer complacer sus propias necesidades. El joven comenzó a moverse lentamente, gimiendo mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante y en cualquier dirección que el capricho le dictara. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho agitado del mayor.

—¿Así está bien, señor Stark? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Tony se mordió el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar. Aunque quería distraerse no podía. Aquel cuerpo se movía a placer encima del suyo. La sensación era insoportable. Tony sintió que ese calor que lo había estado atormentando, no era nada con el infierno que ardía dentro de ese cuerpo. Jamás había sentido algo igual y aunque una parte de sí se negaba a dejarse ir, a seguir luchando, había otra que solo deseaba rendirse a la tentación y el oprobio de ese acto.

Tony jadeó al sentirse apresado por esa estrechez, al ser sacudido por esos movimientos sensuales pero dominantes. Aquella boca se posó en la suya y Tony saboreó la saliva que manaba de ellos. Abrió los labios para recibirla toda, para saborearla, para embriagarse con la esencia de la canela y la miel, de las rosas y el azafrán. La belladona.

Tony sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que sus manos se dirigían a sujetar con ansia y furia esas caderas. Sin saber cómo, sólo quería enterrarse profundamente en ese cuerpo de aspecto delgado, pero que emanaba tanta sensualidad como había en el mundo y en el infierno. Quería apoderarse de aquel que lo había hecho suyo, que lo tenía sujeto a sus antojos, a su poder. Apostando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, se las ingenió para intentar dominar el cuerpo de aquel.

Sintió que su cuerpo estaba completamente bañado en sudor y que aquel que ahora estaba debajo de él se acercaba peligrosamente a lamer la sal que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros.

—¿Así lo quieres? —preguntó aquella voz carente de emoción.

—Sí… —jadeó Tony.

—Sólo hazlo… Los dos sabemos que lo deseas… —siseó aquella voz.

Tony obedeció aquella orden. Siguió embistiendo con desesperación el suave cuerpo que se retorcía de placer sobre sus sábanas mojadas. Tomó una de las delgadas piernas que se enredaban en sus caderas y comenzó a lamerla con morboso deleite. Aquella piel tenía un gusto suave, delicioso, a caramelo. Mordió sin contemplaciones hasta que arrancó un grito agudo de aquella boca. Siguió penetrando con furia, con coraje, fuera de sí. Tony estaba embebido escuchando aquella letanía de jadeos y maldiciones que salían de esos labios finos pero tentadores. Aquellos gemidos se fundían con el obsceno sonido de los cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo. Una lúbrica sinfonía, nada que pudiera complacer más sus sentidos y Tony estaba embargado de delicia. Sus acometidas eran despiadadas, tanto como ese éxtasis que comenzaba a anunciar su llegada.

Sintió que las uñas de Peter se clavaban profundamente en su piel y la ardiente sensación de la sangre, con ese dejo metálico en su aroma, solo lo hicieron arreciar sus movimientos. Jadeó desaforadamente cuando al fin sintió que su simiente llenaba ese cuerpo que era la encarnación de la lujuria y el pecado. Era tal su embotamiento, que se atrevió a morder aquel cuello suave que horas antes le había tentado. Jaló aquellos hermosos cabellos y miró cómo Peter se retorcía de placer.

—Más…

Aunque ya había acabado, Tony siguió moviéndose como si fuera lo único que importaba. Siguió embistiendo con furia, como si quisiera fundirse con aquel cuerpo blanco, delicado.

—¿Te gustó? —se escuchó preguntar, pero no oyó respuesta. Tony cerró los ojos para volver a besar ese hermoso y delicado cuello. Sin consideración alguna, se atrevió a morderlo para dejar una enorme marca que indicara que al fin, Peter era suyo. Aquel aroma dulce era embriagante y lo estaba volviendo loco. Tony siguió moviéndose con frenesí hasta que abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ese rostro otrora lleno de placer, era la viva expresión del dolor y del llanto. Aquella mirada que lo había hechizado con sus encantos, le recriminaba la manera casi animal en la que lo había poseído. Los labios, fruncidos por el llanto y el dolor. Ese era el otro Peter al que jamás había visto.

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¡¿Qué me está haciendo?!

Tony se separó bruscamente de aquel cuerpo que sujetaba desesperadamente aquellas sábanas mojadas. Se dio cuenta de que el rostro del chico estaba descompuesto por el dolor, por el asco y la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué le pasa, señor Stark?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Tony sintió que la garganta le ardía. Miró nuevamente a su cama para ver a aquella figura que acababa de ser mancillada. Se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de contener una disculpa que en un momento así, simplemente saldría sobrando.

—¡¿Por qué, señor Stark?!

Tony se dio la vuelta. No soportaba ver aquella dolorosa imagen.

—¡Peter, perdóname! ¡Te juro que…!

Tony volteó presa del terror para acercarse a ofrecerle ayuda a ese chico al que acababa de mancillar, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Miró en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que no había rastros de que alguien hubiera podido entrar. Completamente desconcertado, se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba desnudo, sudoroso y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo tenía las marcas y rasguños de aquel ser que tomó la forma de Peter.

Su boca estaba seca pero aún permanecía el sabor a sangre y caramelo quemado. Se quedó ahí, arrodillado ante su propia cama mientras sentía que mil y un miradas invisibles estaban juzgándolo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de cubrir sus oídos de aquel apabullante murmullo alrededor suyo maldiciéndolo. El miedo lo tenía paralizado. Otra vez aquella sensación en la que sus instintos simplemente se manifestaban en contra suya, otra vez aquellas malas jugadas de su mente tomando forma, pero esta vez de alguna forma había sido real.

Se estremeció cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono y sintiendo que no habían pasado más que unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Era la hora en la que debía estar camino al trabajo y él seguía ahí, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Se levantó sintiendo que su cuerpo no respondía como él hubiera deseado. Las piernas le temblaban y aún sentía aquel calor infernal en todo su cuerpo. La sangre de aquellos rasguños aún estaba fresca y su mente no terminaba de procesar lo sucedido. No supo en qué momento se había vestido y arreglado como si nada. Se miró en el espejo y temiendo que su reflejo fuera a mostrarle otra cosa, salió y tocó aquella puerta azul. No escuchó ningún ruido proveniente de ella y al abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba en completo orden. Incluso al rememorar la noche anterior hasta antes de esa confusa ensoñación o ese terrible suceso, se dio cuenta de que no había desorden en su casa. Fue como si Peter jamás hubiera estado con él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y cuando iba de salida, se estremeció cuando escuchó un golpe seco en la sala. Se dio cuenta de que la fotografía de sus padres se había caído al suelo. Una caja entreabierta había sido su escondite y a pesar de su aturdimiento, Tony juraba que esa caja era una de las posesiones más preciadas de su madre y que la habían enterrado con ella. El aroma a dulce llenó el ambiente y sin dudarlo, salió de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, se sintió incapaz de poder hacer con normalidad sus cosas. Entró al salón y vio que Peter estaba ahí, como si nada y que los demás alumnos parecían no prestarles atención, incluso diría que estaban completamente inmóviles. Lo atribuyó a su confusión y rogó porque no se acercaran a él. Sólo miró con atención a Peter. El cabello mojado, el semblante sereno. Su cuello intacto. Se veía como siempre. El chico se levantó y Tony, contrario a lo que su mente le ordenaba, se quedó esperándolo.

—¿Se siente bien?

Tony entreabrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra provino de su boca. Peter puso una de sus manos en la frente de su maestro.

—No tiene fiebre, pero no se ve muy bien. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ¿Quiere que le traiga agua o un café?

Tony se sujetó al escritorio y se dejó caer lentamente en la silla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Fui grosero o hice algo que no debía anoche? —fue lo primero que pudo articular.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—No. De hecho cuando me fui en la mañana, quise despedirme y estuve tocando la puerta pero no me abrió. Supuse que estaría profundamente dormido y no quise molestar.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—¿Seguro?

Peter lo miró con extrañeza.

—Sí. ¿Pasó algo?

Tony se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—No. Pensé que tal vez anoche dije algo y no me di cuenta y que…

Peter se atrevió a tocarlo por el hombro.

—Le puedo decir que me la pasé muy bien anoche y me gustaría volver a salir con usted… Claro, si usted quiere…

Tony suspiró pesadamente. No quería ser grosero con Peter pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de poder dar una respuesta definitiva.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos para la noche del baile de disfraces? Todavía faltan unos días y quizá podamos planear algo —respondió sin mucho afán. Necesitaba tiempo para poder entender lo que le había sucedido.

—¡Sí, me parece genial! — gritó el chico emocionado—. Aprovechando, señor Stark ¿le importa si voy a ver cómo van con los preparativos? Diré que usted me mandó.

Tony asintió y se pegó al respaldo de la silla. Estaba exhausto. Otra vez la fatiga se había sumado al desconcierto y a la confusión que reinaban en su atormentada mente.

Tony vio que cuando Peter se dirigía a la salida, chasqueó los dedos y que los alumnos salían de ese trance en el que parecían haber estado. El cuarentón sintió otra vez ese terror de la noche anterior al darse cuenta de la confusión en los rostros de sus alumnos. Peter se regresó y fue directamente hacia el escritorio. Sacó un chicle de su bolsa y comenzó a masticarlo.

—Ah, no se preocupe por ellos. No fue nada grave. Sólo que como estaban haciendo mucho escándalo en lo que usted llegaba, pues decidí que lo mejor era hacer que guardaran un poco de silencio. Espero que no le enoje que me haya tomado ese pequeño atrevimiento. No creo que les quede alguna secuela terrible ni nada por el estilo. Sólo fue un poco de magia.

Tony respiró profundamente. Peter siguió caminando hacia la salida y cuando la bomba que estaba haciendo con la goma de mascar reventó, Tony no pudo evitar pegar un brinco en su lugar.

Ese era el Peter que no conocía y que comenzaba a causarle tanto miedo como curiosidad.


	8. Incienso

ara Peter las cosas habían sido distintas después de esa noche en casa de Tony. Tras haberse despedido y encerrado en aquella habitación de huéspedes, solo puso el cerrojo y se despojó de sus ajustados jeans. Miró alrededor y vio lo sobrio de la decoración de aquella recámara. No había un indicio de la presencia de Tony ni nada que indicara que en algún momento esa habitación pudiera servir para otros fines. Ni una foto, ni un libro, nada que pudiera dar más información que la que había conseguido en esa noche.

Ni una sola imagen religiosa y a Peter no le extrañó en absoluto sabiendo que Tony era un ateo declarado, o al menos en muchas de sus clases él se había burlado de las creencias de muchos de sus alumnos al momento de aplicar un examen:

"Si en serio creen que hay algo o alguien cuidándolos allá arriba o allá abajo, pídanle que se manifieste. Budistas, santeros, brujos, satánicos, cristianos... Ojala y sus divinas potestades les ayuden a despejar las siguientes ecuaciones..."

Por eso mismo fue que Peter le había declarado la guerra de forma silenciosa. Por esa clase de comentarios fue que Peter se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible con lo único que él sabía era real por encima de muchas cosas: la magia. Desde ese primer comentario, fue que el chico se decidió a usar cuánto hechizo pudiera para empezar a desesperarlo, pero después el asunto se volvió personal cuando Tony comenzó a llamarlo por su apellido en lugar de su nombre. Toda esa prepotencia, soberbia y cinismo que caracterizaban a su maestro, simplemente desquiciaban a Peter. Por todo eso era que deseaba darle una lección y ponerlo en su lugar, pero nunca contó con que terminaría enamorándose de aquel que en un principio vio como su odioso maestro.

Esa noche cuando se quedó con Tony, solo hizo unas cuántas plegarias y esperó a que su trabajo hiciera el resto. Aquel primer hechizo en el que había involucrado su sangre para darle fuerza simplemente no estaba resultando del todo como había esperado. Aún no se presentaba la segunda luna de octubre y si quería repetirlo, primero debía asegurarse de que todo fuera encaminándose como era debido. Tras haberle fumado varios cigarros, convidarle un poco de aquellas galletas que había preparado minuciosamente para atraer al ser amado y empezar a notar que Tony comenzaba a ceder un poco, Peter pensó que quizá solo era una casualidad. No había una manifestación clara y palpable como él la deseaba, de que sus hechizos de amor y desespero en serio estuvieran trabajando con la efectividad deseada.

Sin embargo, mientras el sueño lo vencía en aquel lecho ajeno, Peter reparó en algo. Tony había estado tomando de su taza de café y la saliva de ambos se estaba mezclando. Por un momento quiso levantarse e ir por aquella taza para tenerla para la Luna Azul, pero supuso que de hacerlo, podría encontrarlo despierto y sería incómodo y absurdo tener que decirle que necesitaba un café para conciliar el sueño. Por un momento se vio tentado en mandarle uno de esos terrores nocturnos que usaba cada vez que su tío Ben se burlaba de sus cosas y que él sabía, tenían el poder suficiente para doblegar la voluntad de cualquier persona y ponerlo a su servicio. May le había enseñado a hacer ciertos ritos como defensa, pero necio y voluntarioso como era, Peter había encontrado la forma de sugestionar hasta al más fuerte cambiando su propósito original para que terminaran cumpliendo sus órdenes. Lo que era blanco, Peter lo hacía negro. Lo que era bueno, Peter lo volteaba a su antojo y conveniencia.

Pensó en lo que le gustaría hacerle sentir a Tony en esa noche, pero no encontraba nada que realmente lo ameritara o que fuera digno de usar en contra de aquel hombre que ya casi no emanaba soberbia por los poros. Esa noche mientras habían estado platicando, Peter se dio cuenta de que en serio sentía algo poderoso por Tony y que ya no era odio ni desagrado. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Nunca antes había sentido esa emoción desaforada por estar cerca de la persona amada. Verlo al borde del colapso y tomar en serio sus palabras, simplemente lo hizo desistir.

Por un momento Peter se arrepintió de haberse portado así con él y trató de pensar en que si quizá se hubiera acercado de una forma distinta, tal vez los resultados serían justamente eso: diferentes. Pero ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse de todo el daño causado y aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo, Peter reconoció que Tony merecía un poco de paz y de descanso para reponerse de todas aquellas noches de insomnio que sí le había causado por algún tiempo, pues al haberle prendido velas para desesperarlo y no dejarlo dormir en paz, el chico sabía que el hombre estaba a nada de caer fulminado por agotamiento.

Peter parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo que el sueño comenzaba a llegar y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido. Al mirar la luz de la mañana entrar por aquella ventana, no pudo encontrar una explicación lógica ni mágica a que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido tan rápido y a que su cuerpo se encontrara maravillosamente descansado, como si en serio hubiera dormido demasiado. Jamás le había sucedido nada igual. Trató de ignorar esa incertidumbre y miró el reloj. Comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa porque quería tener tiempo para poder platicar un poco más con Tony y desayunar juntos, pero cuando fue a tocar a la puerta de la habitación de su maestro, se dio cuenta de que éste no respondía. Insistió un rato pero no pasó nada.

Peter había pensado en solamente abrir la puerta para despertarlo, pero la perilla no giraba. Supuso que tal vez Tony la había asegurado y sin decir más, sólo salió de esa casa para dirigirse a la suya y arreglarse debidamente. Mientras tomaba una ducha, pensó que tal vez Tony no lo había escuchado o que, en el peor de los casos, solo lo estaba ignorando para deshacerse de él. Esa simple idea al principio lo llenó de rabia y después de tristeza. Peter nunca había sido rechazado por alguien que en serio le importara. Se había acostumbrado a ser la burla de sus compañeros y a que éstos lo miraran raro y en serio que eso no le dolía, pero imaginar por un segundo que tal vez Tony solo lo había visto como un estorbo la noche anterior, simplemente le rompió el alma.

Se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero no le importó. Se sentó en su habitación justo frente al altar que había hecho días atrás y contempló la figura que había hecho con cera. Encendió una varita de incienso y comenzó a pedir a quien pudiera escucharlo para que sus anhelos se cumplieran. Ya no era el capricho inicial de querer romper la voluntad de Tony y darle una lección a ese hombre que con una sola mirada suya tenía el poder de desarmar a cualquiera. Ahora se trataba de una autentica plegaria desesperada, necesitada y con todo el deseo ferviente de verse cumplida. Ahora, Peter suplicaba con fervor y fe a quien pudiera ayudarle, con tal de poder ver cumplido su deseo de amor.

Peter aspiró el aroma de la salvia y el sándalo esperando que sus suspiros fueran susurros que llegaran al alma de Tony. Esperaba que el humo que lo empezaba a envolver, también envolviera el alma, la mente y la voluntad de aquel que le estaba robando la suya. Deseaba en el fondo que el incienso y su esencia se llevaran lejos aquellos deseos oscuros del principio, que purificaran aquellos malos deseos que tuvo en un inicio y que pudieran transformarlos en algo puro, en algo limpio y que fuera correspondido. Que todos los obstáculos que se interponían fueran removidos, que al fin, pudiera tener a Tony a su lado y que fuera algo recíproco, ardiente y duradero. Eterno. El chico se dejó llevar por el fantasmal halo que se desprendía de la varita consumiendo y puso atención a todos los elementos que había estado usando. Las velas, las esencias, los dulces... La foto de Tony aun seguía ahí y justo en ese momento, Peter recordó que había mencionado algo que él mismo no sabía: los padres de Tony.

Aquel jamás los había mencionado y Peter se llevó la mano a la boca, completamente horrorizado al recordar lo que le había dicho. Recordar la expresión en el rostro del cuarentón era el indicio de que Peter había hablado con conocimiento de causa de algo que en serio no sabía. Haber mencionado con precisión detalles que Tony jamás había señalado y que con su silencio aquel confirmó, le erizó la piel. Peter tomó sus cosas y manejó a toda prisa a la escuela, queriendo disculparse con su maestro por su falta de tacto al entrometerse inintencionadamente en algo tan delicado y tan privado. Tony lo había escuchado con atención la noche anterior pero despedirse diciéndole que le pusiera flores a sus padres muertos, no era algo que hubiera podido decir a la ligera. Iba entrando a su salón cuando recibió un mensaje de Wanda.

"¿Con qué estás jugando, eh Peter?"

El chico se dio cuenta de que el profesor aun no llegaba y que sus compañeros estaban más inquietos de lo usual. Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su pierna izquierda y cuando quiso responder el mensaje de su amiga, la señal se fue y por más que insistió, simplemente no pudo comunicarse con ella. Se desesperó al insistir y no poder responderle. Marcó otra vez, después pidió prestado un teléfono pero simplemente no podía contactar a Wanda. Por un momento, Peter deseó que se callaran, que no se movieran y se dio cuenta de que en serio, los chicos se quedaron paralizados. Peter quiso acercarse a sus compañeros y tocó por el hombro a Liz, la chica que se sentaba cerca del escritorio, pero ella no reaccionó.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos y fue cuando entonces vio llegar a Tony hecho un manojo de nervios. Sólo recordaba habérsele acercado y después, cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que iba caminando al pasillo sin poder recordar nada con exactitud. Ni siquiera recordaba haber mascado un chicle, esos que tanto odiaba. Peter sólo usaba cosas dulces cuando estaba haciendo magia, pero jamás había puesto un solo dulce en su boca. Sólo toleraba aquel gusto en el filtro de sus cigarros o cuando debía usar miel al cocinar algo que no era sólo para él. Por lo demás, Peter los evitaba a toda costa. Sabía que eran los favoritos de los demonios.

***

—¿Cómo va todo, Peter?

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. Tony lucía mejor que el día anterior y Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—Bien, creo.

Tony le palmeó el hombro y fue a supervisar el trabajo que se suponía, debía haber cuidado desde un principio. Peter se fue a sentar. Era el segundo día con aquella molestia en su pierna. Ese hormigueo no se iba y aunque había tenido que recurrir a lo que la medicina convencional tenía para ofrecerle, aquel analgésico simplemente no había funcionado.

Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de encontrar un remedio a esa molesta y ardiente sensación. Incluso, se había dado una vuelta por la tienda de su amiga, pero estaba cerrada. Wanda no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas y grande había sido su decepción al ver que la tienda tenía un cartel que anunciaba un cierre temporal. Peter sabía que Wanda se tomaba algunos días libres antes de Samhain o Halloween, pero siempre le avisaba y este año, simplemente la chica no le había dicho nada.

Peter trató de masajear aquella parte que dolía demasiado y se quedó viendo cómo Tony dirigía a los alumnos que acataban sus órdenes sin chistar. Peter había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano en esa mañana para poder captar su atención, pero sus compañeros simplemente no le hacían caso. Era como si no existiera, como si algo en él los repeliera y ellos lo evitaran. Suspiró y lentamente, se puso de pie para comenzar a recortar las letras que se usarían como decoración en aquel salón. Peter seguía pensando en lo que le había sucedido esa mañana de camino a la escuela.

Se había detenido en una tienda antes de llegar a la escuela y al salir casi tropezó con aquella mujer que había sido su maestra apenas unas semanas. Casi no la reconoció por la apariencia que tenía. Esos cabellos rubios y brillantes que siempre ostentaba, simplemente lucían secos, casi quebradizos. La sonrisa roja y amplia, ahora era pálida, como una mueca que denotara dolor. La mirada azul y altiva, ahora rehuía del contacto con otros. Peter se disculpó y ella solo lo sujetó del brazo. Aquellas palabras casi amontonadas lo paralizaron.

"Ojala ya estés contento. ¿Crees que no supe lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Crees que eres el único que lo quería? ¡Bien! ¡Ganaste! Lo que sea que hayas hecho, lo conseguiste y ¿sabes qué? Me alegro. Me da gusto saber que no soy la única que no va a encontrar paz el resto de su vida. ¡Me alegra saber que lo que me ha estado persiguiendo también te va a perseguir a ti y te va a comer vivo en cuanto tenga oportunidad! ¡Así como le pediste deshacerte de mí, eso también va a deshacerse de ti porque yo también se lo pedí! ¡Estás maldito, Peter! ¡Tú y tu familia están malditos de por vida! ¡Lo invitaste y ahora...!"

Peter no sabía de qué le estaba hablando y de no haber sido porque el tendero se dio cuenta y salió a pedirle a Pepper que lo dejara en paz, muy seguramente ella habría terminado de encajar sus largas y afiladas uñas en su piel. Peter solo se fue y trató de olvidar aquel rostro que tenía una expresión casi demente, fuera de este mundo. Peter había vuelto a marcarle a Wanda pero no pudo hablar con ella. Intentó marcarle a su tía, pero aquella tampoco le había respondido y por primera vez, Peter se sintió acorralado, a merced de algo que no sabía qué era. Sólo había atinado a dirigirse al auditorio a preparar aquel baile escolar pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los que lo veían, le sacaban la vuelta y no deseaban estar cerca de él.

Aunado a su desconcierto por ese hecho y la muy notoria repulsión de sus compañeros, Peter alcanzó a notar que sólo Tony había estado más atento y cercano de lo habitual. Se dio cuenta de que el maestro se las había ingeniado para conseguir su teléfono el día anterior y que, tras haber salido de clases, Tony había empezado a estarlo mensajeando con cuanta tontería fuera posible.

Esa mañana Peter ya no tuvo dudas sobre la efectividad de su trabajo. Ver la efusividad en sus maneras, en la forma en la que el cuarentón comenzó a asediarlo desde temprano ese día y que desde la noche anterior no había parado de estarle preguntando por cosas que simplemente transgredían la línea entre lo profesional y lo morboso, solo hizo que Peter sintiera que algo no andaba bien del todo. Aquel encontronazo con Pepper y las palabras que ella había proferido a manera de advertencia de algo a lo cuál él era completamente ajeno, solo lo hicieron convencerse de que al fin, lo que quería había resultado.

Peter estaba sosteniendo las tijeras cuando sin darse cuenta, se prensó una parte de su mano con las cuchillas y aquel ardiente aguijonazo sólo vaticinó lo que era obvio.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Peter dejando caer las tijeras mientras con su otra mano hacía presión para querer detener aquel líquido que empezaba a manar y de inmediato, desvió la mirada. Sentir aquella cantidad copiosa de ese líquido escurriendo y manchando las letras en papel, lo aterraba. No quería ver el color carmesí de su sangre cayendo sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando y el pensar en el fuerte olor de la sangre, le revolvió el estómago.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado claramente pese a la distancia, Tony fue casi corriendo a ver qué le sucedía. Peter estaba a punto de caerse cuando aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Déjame ver.

Peter iba a esconder la mano, pero Tony fue más rápido. El chico tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que Tony lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el mayor.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto y no supo qué decir.

—Déjame ir por gasas, no tardo.

Tony se retiró un momento y Peter se extrañó al ver que la reacción del otro no era en absoluto de sorpresa. Peter pensó que estaba alucinando y que tal vez Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del todo. De aquella herida sólo manaba agua y aquel aroma era inconfundible. Miró en todas direcciones, pero se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban absortos en sus labores. La mano le dolía y la pierna también. Comenzó a marearse y sintió que un par de manos fuertes lo sostenían. Aquello había sido en serio muy rápido.

—Peter, tranquilo. Déjame ver.

Peter quiso esconder la mano herida, pero Tony se la sujetó con fuerza y empezó a limpiarlo. El chico estaba aterrado al darse cuenta de que su maestro lo estaba limpiando como si nada, como si no pudiera darse cuenta de que aquel líquido era transparente y no color rubí.

—Voy a presionar un poco y tal vez duela, pero necesitas ir al médico a que te cosan.

Peter tragó saliva. ¿En serio Tony no veía lo mismo que él?

—Señor Stark...

—Tony, dime Tony.

Peter sintió el mareo y la náusea, pero se contuvo.

—E-es agua... N-no... No hay sangre —dijo Peter sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿De qué hablas?

Peter cerró los ojos. Aquel aroma en serio era único. Olía a azúcar quemado y a cera.

—¿Me disculpa por lo que dije el otro día sobre sus padres? No... quise ser grosero...

Un apretón sobre la herida lo obligó a enderezarse.

—No pasa nada. Igual pudiste haberte enterado por otro lado. Se dicen muchas cosas sobre nosotros los Stark.

Peter sintió que la pierna se le entumecía y dolía más de la cuenta.

—He estado haciendo algunas cosas malas...

Tony acomodó una venda y sostuvo a Peter para llevarlo a la salida. Le pidió a una de las alumnas que cargara sus cosas y las llevara a la enfermería.

—Todos decimos y hacemos cosas que no debemos. No pasa nada.

Peter sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, como si quisiera reventárselo.

—Yo...

De repente todo se nubló a su alrededor. La oscuridad fue todo lo que Peter percibió antes de sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo.

***

Tony esperó en lo que suturaban la herida en la mano de su alumno. Dejó encargada a una de sus alumnas y esperó en la enfermería a que el chico volviera en sí. Trató de marcar al número de alguno de los familiares de Peter pero nadie le respondió. Ni siquiera en la casa del joven. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Pensó por un momento en llevárselo nuevamente a su casa, pero al recordar lo que había pasado unas noches atrás, sintió que no era buena idea. Nunca había visto a Peter tan asustado y después de que el día anterior con solo un chasquido sacara a todos de ese sopor y tuviera el cinismo de reconocer que había usado magia, simplemente pensar en llevárselo a dormir una noche más bajo el mismo techo, era como un suicidio. Era como si se trataran de dos personas en una sola y Tony odiaba tener que recordar que su madre se había comportado así durante toda su vida. Ya había tenido suficiente como para tener que liarse de nuevo con algo que él ya creía superado.

Tony aún seguía desconcertado por la forma en la que Peter habrá hablado con exactitud sobre sus padres pese a que jamás se lo había comentado y el hecho de que el chico lo hubiera mencionado otra vez, solo le puso nervioso. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando miró salir a la enfermera y ésta le dijo que el chico poco a poco estaba reaccionando, que ya podía llevárselo.

Tony le dijo que él no era el tutor pero el rostro inamovible de aquella enfermera rusa solo lo hizo aceptar. Peter estaba pálido y apenas y podía caminar. Tony se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba rengueando.

—Peter, estuve marcando a tu casa pero nadie me respondió.

Peter se quejó.

—Es que todavía no regresan de su viaje. Por favor, lléveme a casa.

Tony lo ayudó a sostenerse. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba demasiado pálido y débil.

—Creo que mejor te llevo conmigo. Mañana es sábado y puedes quedarte a dormir. Si quieres mañana te llevo a casa y puedo venir por tu auto más tarde. Ya le avisé al director y dijo que no hay problema.

Peter se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Señor Stark?

—Te dije que puedes llamarme Tony. No hay problema.

El mayor se dio cuenta de que el chico no podía caminar bien y sin dudarlo, lo cargó. El chico en serio que estaba débil.

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony mientras hacía malabares por cargar al muchacho y sostener las cosas de ambos en un hombro.

—Por lo que dije de sus padres.

—Haré de cuenta de jamás lo mencionaste.

Tony pudo sentir las delgadas manos de Peter sujetarse con fuerza a su cuello. Aun aquella que estaba herida, lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—Hice algo muy malo y... por eso...

Tony suspiró cuando sintió el frío del atardecer sobre su rostro. La escuela ya casi estaba vacía. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, el personal de enfermería y los vigilantes. Lentamente bajó al chico sin dejar de sostenerlo y lo acomodó en el interior de su auto. Peter se quejó por la molestia en su pierna y Tony se dio cuenta.

—¿Te pegaste o qué tienes?

Peter se masajeó con fuerza. Su expresión denotaba mucho dolor.

—No sé... Me duele desde ayer pero no recuerdo haberme pegado con nada.

—¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste hace rato con la enfermera?

Peter se quejó. Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ir al hospital y a como dé lugar tengo que contactar a tus tíos.

El chico lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Ya lo hice. He querido marcarles a los dos pero no me contestan. Ni siquiera en el hotel en el que están quedando los he podido localizar.

Tony cerró la portezuela del auto y fue a tomar su lugar. Encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir lentamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay con lo de tu pierna, eh? ¿Te estás cortando y por eso dices que has hecho algo malo?¿Qué tan profundo es el corte?

El chico se removió inquieto. Su voz era casi inaudible.

—No me estoy cortando. Sé qué mucha gente lo hace pero no es mi caso. Yo jamás me haría nada así.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó secamente Tony — ¿Entonces lo de la mano sí fue un accidente pero lo de la pierna no?

Peter suspiró.

—En serio que no me estoy lastimando. Le juro... —tomó aire para corregirse — Te juro que no me estoy lastimando así, Tony.

El cuarentón ya no dijo nada. Peter se sintió extraño de haberle hablado con suma familiaridad, pero eso no era tan importante como el hecho de que el otro comenzara a insistir con algo que distaba mucho de lo que en serio podía estar pasando. Durante el transcurso de ida a casa de Tony, los dos no hablaron. Peter abrió la portezuela del auto pero se dio cuenta de que le costaba más trabajo caminar. Tony se apresuró a bajar y a ayudarlo.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?—preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

—No, gracias. Quiero dormir.

El mayor suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de que te vayas, contéstame una última pregunta.

Peter tragó saliva mientras iba rengueando apoyado en el hombro de Tony hacia la habitación en la que se había quedado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó secamente, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era agua y no sangre lo que estaba saliendo de tu mano? ¿Has consumido...?

Peter se sentó pesadamente sobre aquella cama.

—Lo único que he estado haciendo es fumar para calmar mis nervios y sólo eso. Jamás me he metido nada de drogas.

—Un examen de sangre lo confirmará.

Peter se sintió indignado.

—¿Ahora la vas a hacer de mi tutor? No tienes derecho —reclamó Peter indignado.

—Puede que no lo tenga, pero si no es eso, tampoco me explico entonces por qué te están pasando estas cosas y no te hagas el disimulado conmigo. Sé perfectamente que a todo le quieres dar una explicación mágica de todo lo que te sucede, pero no es el caso esta vez.

Peter se quitó la gasa que cubría la herida en su mano. La sentía mojada y quería demostrarle a Tony que no era sangre lo que la había empapado. Miró desconcertado y decepcionado que aquella gasa tenía rastros de sangre.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Tony — Y no me atrevo a pedirte que me muestres tu pierna porque ya sería demasiado. Pero como quieras —le dijo Tony en medio de un bostezo—. Mañana voy por tu auto y te lo traigo aquí. No te vayas a ir antes de que llegue y es en serio. Aunque tenga que mover cielo, mar y tierra, voy a encontrar a tus tíos y a decirles lo que ha estado pasando.

—Pero...

—Descansa, Peter. Si necesitas algo, pídelo. Mándame un mensaje o grita por favor.

Peter se quedó sentado en la cama. Quería reclamarle por el hecho de que Tony había conseguido su número sin consultárselo pero eso era irrelevante comparado con todo eso. Peter miró la herida en su mano. Aquel corte que había sentido como profundo simplemente ya no estaba. Los puntos de las suturas se habían desprendido junto con la gasa y la piel estaba en perfecto estado. No había una sola marca. Era como si no se hubiera cortado.

Se apresuró a quitarse el pantalón y vio que el hematoma que había aparecido en su pierna el día anterior también había desaparecido. La molestia seguía, era como si algo quemara dentro de él pero no había una sola marca ni un moretón en su piel. Sólo se sentía caliente pero no había nada.

Como pudo, se acomodó debajo de aquellas sábanas y se acostó mientras percibía el aroma del incienso cerca de él. Peter trató de hacer memoria y recordar si en serio no se había golpeado con algo pero no. El día anterior aquel moretón junto con esa insoportable molestia, sólo habían aparecido como si nada. Peter pensó que tal vez se había estado distrayendo más de lo normal y una muestra de eso, había sido aquel corte en su mano. Peter era muchas cosas, pero no distraído. Por eso mismo, no podía ignorar ese aroma pero le parecía raro que fuera Tony quien encendiera una varita de incienso.

Ese que May sólo usaba cuando hacía algún trabajo de exorcismo.


	9. Fortuna

Peter se levantó ese sábado sintiéndose inquieto. Pensó que Tony apenas iba a ir por su auto pero cuando se asomó, lo vio descender de aquel Maverick negro como si nada. Juraría que hasta lucía diferente. Siempre lo había visto usando aquellos aburridos trajes de tres piezas y una corbata diferente todos los días. Jamás lo había visto enfundado en un par de jeans ni usando playeras. Incluso aquellas gafas oscuras y esa chamarra de piel le daban un aire distinto.

Cuando lo vio entrar no percibió nada extraño. Aquel ya traía listo el desayuno y el café ya estaba hecho. Peter se extrañó al ver que podía pararse con normalidad apoyando su pierna, la que le dolía y se limitó a responder las preguntas de Tony. Incluso, le dio vergüenza sentirse tratado como si fuera un niño cuando aquel lo mandó a tomarse una foto de su pierna para demostrarle que no estaba cortándose.

“¿Sabes? No me la envíes y sí, reconozco que es raro pedirte que te tomes fotos y me las enseñes. No quiero que pienses que soy un loco o un depravado. Es sólo para salir de dudas”.

Peter se había sentido incómodo ante ese comentario. Borró la foto y se sentó a desayunar con Tony. Lo estuvo observando fijamente y se dio cuenta de que aquel lucía radiante, como si nunca hubiera sido objeto de sus hechicerías. Se veía repuesto, con un mejor semblante y hasta su voz era cordial. Peter se excusó diciendo que tenía que irse y Tony le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara, sólo lo llamara. Peter se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la gasa y aprovechando un descuido de Tony, volvió a colocársela. No quería que se diera cuenta de que su mano estaba en perfectas condiciones y que realmente ninguno de los dos podría explicarse eso.

Tony salió a despedirlo y Peter pasó nuevamente a buscar a Wanda. Volvió a marcarle y al fin el teléfono de la chica sonó. Peter se tranquilizó al escucharla y ella le dijo que la buscara el lunes, que había salido de viaje con su hermano. Se dirigió a su casa y subió corriendo a deshacer su altar, aquel que había construido solo para atormentar a Tony. Bajó al altar principal que compartía con May y en un recipiente de hierro, comenzó a quemar todo lo que había conseguido para ese fin.

Aquella pequeña pira pronto consumió las esencias, los restos de aquellos polvos y sustancias que había usado para hechizar a Tony y miró con cierta calma aquellas velas derretirse junto con la figura de cera que había creado. También quemó la foto de Tony y los restos de las prendas que le había robado a él y a su ex maestra. No quedaron más que cenizas de todos esos trabajos que le habían estado resultando, pero que también, le habían estado pasando factura. Wanda y May se lo habían advertido y tal vez esas raras manifestaciones eran el indicio de que ambas tenían razón.

Una llamada lo trajo de vuelta y se estremeció al ver quién era. La ignoró pero casi de inmediato, Tony volvió a insistir y los mensajes empezaron a llegar.

“Si no mal recuerdo, la otra vez me dijiste que si quería salir contigo y no sé si puedas. Quiero invitarte al cine”.

Peter se desconcertó. No recordaba haberle pedido tal cosa a Tony. No supo qué responder y de inmediato otro mensaje llegó.

“Por eso fue que conseguí tú numero. En serio quiero verte, Pete. Quiero que nos empecemos a conocer y a tratar fuera de la escuela. Yo creo que los dos queremos, a menos que me hayas estado mandando las señales equivocadas o que yo me esté inventando algo, pero no creo”.

Peter se inquietó. Sabía que la siguiente Luna Azul era el día de Brujas, el 31 de octubre pero en serio que todo había resultado como él había esperado y que ya no sería necesario hacer ningún trabajo de magia más. Otro mensaje llegó.

“¿Debo tomar tu indiferencia como un ´no´ o como un intento tuyo por hacerme rogarte? Si es así, créeme que no tengo inconvenientes en pedírtelo de rodillas, pero si no quieres, te advierto que tampoco me voy a rendir, créeme. Dime donde vives y voy por ti. Igual puedo averiguarlo, pero quiero que tú me digas que sí quieres. ¿Te gustan las películas antiguas o quieres que vayamos a ver algo actual? ¿O quieres que vayamos a otro lugar o que hagamos otra cosa? Tú dime. Soy materia dispuesta”.

Peter tragó saliva. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma porque si realmente esas eran las intenciones de Tony, aquel se lo hubiera pedido desde en la mañana o lo hubiera mencionado. No tenía sentido que de repente aquel hombre se hubiera armado de valor y que ahora estuviera insistiéndole para que le diera una cita. Peter decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo mientras que encontraba qué decir o cómo actuar ante aquello que hasta hacía unos días, parecía imposible de lograr y se apresuró a pedirle a su personal de servicio que si alguien iba a buscarlo, lo negaran. Que no le pasaran llamadas de nadie o que en el peor de los casos, llamaran a la policía y dijeran que había un hombre acosándolo, pero que por nada del mundo le avisaran a sus tíos.

Los sirvientes obedecieron sin chistar y Peter subió a darse un baño normal, sin esencias ni afeites especiales esta vez. Miró su cuerpo con detenimiento esperando ver alguna marca o algo raro, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada inusual. Su mano estaba perfectamente y su pierna también. Cuando terminó, se fue a recostar un rato. Estaba terriblemente confundido y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, bajó a preguntar a los sirvientes si había sucedido algo raro, pero le dijeron que todo estaba en orden. Sólo había ido el mensajero a entregar algo para sus tíos y Peter lo abrió. Era un regalo para ambos por el aniversario de bodas de ellos y Peter se sintió avergonzado de su paranoia. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que apenas habían pasado veinte minutos después de su siesta. Sintió que había dormido demasiado y juraría que ya era más tarde, que habían pasado muchas horas. Pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que Tony pudo haberse enganchado con él y se dio cuenta de que fue la primera noche que estuvo en su casa. Cuando la saliva de ambos se había mezclado en una sola y ambos bebieron de ella, Peter supo que al fin, se había concretado esa unión.

Primero él lo había intentado con su sangre, pero había sido sometiendo al otro sin su permiso y aquella noche, había sido Tony quien voluntariamente había bebido de su café y Peter había hecho lo mismo. Ese pacto ahora traía sus consecuencias y Peter se dio cuenta de que May había tenido razón al tirarle las cartas:

“Hasta que no estés plenamente seguro de qué es lo que quieres de esa persona y con esa persona, las cosas te saldrán mal”.

Peter subió a su cuarto y sacó su Libro de las Sombras. Realmente era un diario en el que él iba anotando todo lo que le sucedía y lo que iba aprendiendo respecto a la magia y también plasmaba las cosas que le molestaban. Recordar las palabras de su tía lo hizo darse cuenta de que sólo había actuado cegado por la venganza y el capricho, que ese “enamoramiento” que decía tener, tal vez no era tal cosa. Tal vez sólo le fascinaba Tony y le causaba curiosidad, quizá era que su sola presencia era el indicio de que le atraía pero no se imaginaba a su lado, pasando el resto de su vida con alguien que casi le triplicaba la edad.

—Así que a eso te referías, May…— dijo mientras repasaba todo lo que había hecho.

Sujetó con fuerza el bolígrafo que estaba usando y se dio cuenta de que en serio, no sabía qué hacer respecto a Tony porque nunca había creído poder llegar tan lejos. Esa mañana que lo había visto fuera de su rol de maestro, era la primera vez que lo encontraba atractivo, que pese a los rasgos de madurez en ese rostro, aquel expelía cierta vitalidad y fuerza. Lo encontraba sumamente guapo pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con alguien así. Era obvio que si aceptara salir con él y empezar a trabar una relación, Tony no estaría tomándolo de las manos ni le enseñaría cosas que, supondría, un chico de la edad de Peter ya sabría hacer.

Peter ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Nunca había salido con nadie porque no se había sentido atraído por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Nunca se había imaginado besando a nadie ni permitiendo que alguien lo acariciara, que alguien lo abrazara y que, al salir con un hombre como Tony, tuviera que hacer lo que sería obvio. Aquella simple imagen lo hizo sentir lleno de pudor pero de cierta curiosidad y morbo también.

Terminó de garabatear algunas cosas sin poner atención a la forma en la que la pluma dejaba marcas sobre el papel. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, como si estuviera soñando despierto. Imaginarse al lado de Tony en un plano completamente distinto, era algo inquietante y seductor. El recuerdo vívido de aquella sonrisa amplia, esa barba que se sentiría rasposa rozando su piel y esos ojos penetrantes lo hicieron entrecerrar los suyos. Se permitió imaginar que Tony lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello, que comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa y que ciertas sensaciones en su cuerpo comenzaban a despertar con fuerza. Siguió garabateando con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra, empezaba a acariciar los lugares en los que imaginaba las manos y la boca de su aun maestro.

Un cosquilleo agradable lo obligó a dejar de dibujar y se fue a recostar sobre la cama. Se mordió el labio al recordar aquella fragancia amaderada que había aspirado del cuello de Tony esa tarde en la que se había quedado a solas en la escuela con él.

Mientras Tony había estado durmiendo, Peter no había resistido la tentación de acercarse a olerlo, a aspirar aquel aroma que emanaba de su cuello. El chico empezó a meter su mano debajo de su pantalón y a acariciarse como nunca lo había hecho. Jadeó al tocarse por primera vez en toda su vida, imaginando que su mano era la de aquel que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se apresuró a liberar su falo y siguió tocándose, subiendo y bajando con firmeza y lentitud sobre su propia piel erecta y húmeda. Arqueó su espalda al imaginar que Tony se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y comenzaba a lamer con lascivia aquella piel suave y virgen. Que era Tony el que lo hacía sentir por primera vez el placer que ahora estaba experimentando, que era su maestro quien comenzaba a enseñarle la clase de cosas que muchos otros profesores jamás podrían enseñarle a él.

Peter empezó a acariciarse con cierta prisa mientras con su otra mano empezaba a tocar su pecho lentamente. Apretó sus pezones sintiendo que eran los dedos de Tony los que causaban esas reacciones en su cuerpo. Apretó su miembro sintiendo aquel cosquilleo desconocido pero insoportable que de inmediato le hizo derramar sobre su vientre aquella sustancia pegajosa. Su primer orgasmo había sido causado por el recuerdo de aquel.

Peter jadeó satisfecho y excitado. Se acomodó la ropa y suspiró. Otra vez ese sopor, ese deseo por cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Tal vez si eso fuera lo que tendría que hacer estando a solas con Tony y si en serio se sintiera así de bien, no lo duraría más.

Fue por su teléfono y se dio cuenta del gran número de llamadas perdidas que tenía y sin dudarlo, le marcó. Si esa salida era el inicio de algo que terminaría en lo que era obvio, Peter quería hacerlo. Tal vez el amor, si es que lo había, podría surgir después y si no, siempre existiría el apetito hacia la carne del otro.

—Pero el deseo es otra cosa —se escuchó decir en voz alta mientras marcaba a Tony.

Peter se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran las mismas que le había dicho a Wanda la última vez que se habían visto y ahora también tenían sentido para él. Quizá no amaba a Tony. Tal vez sólo quería probar lo que aquel fuera a enseñarle y lo aprendería de buen agrado.

Peter se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien no podía contactarlo y sin demorar más fue a buscarlo a su casa. Estuvo tocando con insistencia la puerta pero Tony nunca le abrió. Esperó un largo rato pero las luces de la casa de aquel estaban completamente apagadas y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era de noche. Media noche y ni una sola señal de Tony. Decepcionado, regresó a su casa y siguió dibujando hasta que el sueño lo venció.

***

Lunes.

Peter se preparó para irse a la escuela e insistió una vez más. Aquel deseo no se iba y la idea mucho menos. Pensó en otra vez hacer algo con lo que pudiera saber si Tony en serio quería algo con él, pero recordó que iría a buscar a Wanda al terminar las clases y que mejor la adivinación se la dejaría a ella. Esa idea lo tranquilizó un poco, pero la inquietud seguía aferrada a él.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, vio a Tony. Traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Ese día llevaba unas gafas rojas y aunque a esa hora de la mañana no había sol deslumbrante, Peter lo encontró fascinante y hasta cierto punto, excitante. El maestro ya estaba dentro del salón y sus compañeros estaban rodeándolo. El chico fue a dejar su mochila a su lugar y se acercó a su compañera, aquella chica que casi no hablaba con él.

—Liz, ¿qué están haciendo?

La morena lo miró con desdén y se apresuró a tomar su distancia respecto a él.

—Nada. El maestro dijo que si todos iban disfrazados al baile escolar les iba a exentar el examen, pero la condición es que ningún disfraz se repita. Creo que lo va a hacer temático. Quiere una mascarada y les pidió que le dijeran qué máscara iban a usar.

Peter se sentó mientras esperaba que aquel mar de alumnos terminara de asediarlo. Volvió a sacar su libro negro y empezó a garabatear otra vez. Dejó de hacerlo cuando el bolígrafo cayó de sus manos y se agachó a recogerlo. Otra vez sintió esa molestia en su pierna y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar por el dolor. Esperó hasta que sintió que podía enderezarse y cuando se sintió, el miedo lo abrazó.

Vio a Tony rodeado por aquellos seres amorfos, llenos de expresiones lascivas y a la chica con la que había estado hablando, la miró a la derecha de su maestro, con una expresión que rayaba en la vulgaridad y la lascivia. Peter miró en todas direcciones y solo encontró lo mismo. Aquel aroma dulzón, a azúcar quemada y a vela derretida estaba en todos lados. Quiso levantarse pero su pierna se dobló en un estruendoso crujido y aquel dolor era insoportable. Se pellizcó pensando que estaba soñando pero no. Todo era real.

Quiso pronunciar un hechizo para poder volver todo a la normalidad o por lo menos para poder escapar, pero aquel caos simplemente reinaba dentro del salón y no lo dejaba concentrarse. A donde mirara, veía cuerpos entrelazándose, mordiéndose y regocijándose con la sangre que manaba de aquellas terribles y dentadas fauces. Aquellas lenguas bífidas lamían desvergonzadas las partes mutiladas que estaban llenando el salón. Ese calor otra vez estaba abrasándolo todo a su paso.

Sólo miró a Tony ponerse de pie y avanzar lentamente hacia donde él estaba como si ignorara aquella bacanal en la que la lujuria y la sangre dominaban. Tuvo temor cuando lo vio quitarse las gafas y ver sólo oscuridad y vacío en esos ojos.

—¿Qué tienes, Peter? ¿No te gusta lo que preparé para ti? Creí que querías esto, que lo anhelabas tanto como yo.

Quiso retroceder pero no podía. Aquel par de ojos completamente negros lo paralizaron. Quiso abrir la boca pero fue imposible.

—Ya veo. Sigues ocultándome cosas, ¿eh? Como siempre, no eres capaz de decir lo que en serio quieres, pero no te preocupes. Si te quedas conmigo, no tienes que renunciar a absolutamente nada. Todo lo que quieras te será dado aun cuando solo lo pienses. Dime, Peter, ¿qué es lo que anhelas? ¿Poder? Ya lo tienes. ¿Fortuna? Eres el chico más afortunado del mundo y lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Amor? Es difícil pero no imposible. ¿Deseo? Porque el deseo es otra cosa y…

Peter desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado afuera del salón de Tony. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en ese pasillo. Únicamente el conserje iba caminando y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Ese señor te citó temprano? Todavía falta una hora para que empiecen las clases, niño. Vete a dormir o salte por un café. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿El guardia no te vio o qué?

Peter lo miró desconcertado. Vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que lo que el conserje decía era cierto. Peter miró su pierna y se dio cuenta de que estaba entera. Al levantarse sintió que otra vez no podía apoyarla y sin dudarlo, salió a buscar a Wanda.

Cuando llegó con ella, la pelirroja lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó casi arrastrando a la trastienda. Lo obligó a que se desvistiera y no encontró nada anormal.

—Cúbrete en lo que regreso.

Peter tragó saliva al ver el enojo en ese rostro siempre sereno. Se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Tony y un mensaje en el que le preguntaba el por qué no había ido a la escuela, que necesitaba decirle algo importante. Apenas iba a responderlo cuando Wanda le arrebató el teléfono y lo puso lejos de su alcance. Peter no protestó.

—Cuando te pregunté que qué era lo que estabas haciendo, en serio pensé que te estabas haciendo el ingenuo conmigo y que no me decías para que no te regañara, pero por lo que veo, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que hiciste.

Peter miró ansioso que la pantalla de su celular seguía encendiéndose. Wanda lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Ese tiene que ser el menor de tus problemas ahora. Mejor explícame qué carajos fue lo que hiciste, Peter.

El castaño terminó de vestirse y se sentó lentamente en una silla.

—No sé.

La chica se empezó a reír mientras lo rodeaba.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó Peter ansioso escuchando la vibración de su teléfono.

—Digo, por el aroma estoy casi segura de saber quién es, pero quiero que lo menciones tú porque tú eres el que lo anda cargando. Dime su nombre.

Peter frunció el ceño y se apretó la pierna. El dolor solo se intensificaba. Wanda fue a buscar algunas cosas en sus armarios y empezó a pulverizar plantas y a rociarlas con gotas de diversos aceites. Peter no podía descifrarlos todos, era como si lo estuvieran aturdiendo. Ella habló.

—Claro, lo sabía. No me lo dirás porque no quieres dejar de sentir lo que te da, ¿verdad, Peter?

El aroma picante del incienso de cedro pronto lo hizo toser. Wanda le acercó un recipiente para que Peter escupiera pero el chico tenía la boca seca.

—¿Qué hora es Peter?

El chico frunció el ceño una vez más.

—No sé. No tengo el reloj.

Wanda le jaló el cabello con furia y el chico dio un salto.

—¿Qué hora es?

Peter cerró los ojos.

—Son las siete, el número imperfecto.

Wanda comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa y Peter se estremeció al sentir aquellos dedos mojados en esa sustancia aceitosa. El aroma de los jazmines y las orquídeas lo hizo toser.

—¿Dónde guardé el Bestiario?

Peter abrió los ojos y la miró. Aquel brillo rubí destellaba con furia de los ojos verdes de su amiga.

—Lo tienes bajo llave en tu casa, detrás del cuadro de tu madre.

Wanda lo abofeteó. Peter sintió que le hervía la sangre.

—¿De qué color es la camisa favorita de Pietro?

Peter entrecerró los ojos y sostuvo con manos temblorosas aquel recipiente. Se agachó a escupir y después respondió.

—Es esa estúpida camisa gris de imitación. Cuando regrese de su viaje dile que puedo enseñarle la original. Ni siquiera la he usado pero aunque no le quede, es lo más cerca que va a estar de una Gucci firmada. También tengo la Burberry original. Las tengo por decenas y ni siquiera me gustan. Odio que May quiera escogerme la ropa y…

Una bofetada justo en la boca. Peter dejó caer el recipiente para poder limpiarse el hilo de sangre que manaba de su boca y sin dudarlo, lamió sus dedos.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes, brujita de cuarta?— preguntó molesto mientras pasaba su lengua sobre aquella herida en la comisura.

Wanda se acercó y volvió a ponerle el recipiente sobre las manos.

—¿Dónde está esa pobre mujer a la que querías hacer a un lado?

Peter sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás.

—Fui amable con ella y tú sabes que yo no soy así. Mira que no me costaba nada hacer que la enterraran, pero sé lo molesto que es el fétido olor de un cuerpo descomponiéndose y sus nuevos vecinos no tendrían la culpa de que su casa se les llenaran de moscas ni gusanos. Al menos en ese lugar le van a dar sus tres comidas al día y habrá quién vea por ella. Con un poco de suerte, la dejen salir en navidad y será una loca más entre las calles. Qué lástima que la maestra de ciencias termine sus días como una indigente más, ¿no? Pudo haberme sido útil, pero el miedo salió a querer defenderla. ¡Estaba casi lista para cogerse a aquel bastardo, pero no! ¡Su puta decencia pudo más y terminó contando la verdad! ¡A ver si a este estúpido de tu amigo no se le ocurre negarle su…!

Peter dejó caer otra vez el recipiente cuando aquella moneda de oro fue puesta en su frente. El aroma a carne quemada llenó el ambiente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió Wanda.

—Tú sabes quién soy.

La pelirroja miró fijamente a Peter.

—Dime tu nombre.

El chico sonrió.

—Sólo si me das dulces. Quiero azúcar y canela. Miel. Dame toda la miel que tengas y te daré mi nombre. Por cierto, ¿me puedes quitar esta porquería? No quiero que me quede una cicatriz y todos sepan qué fue lo que me hiciste.

—¡Dime tu nombre ahora! —gritó Wanda.

El chico tomó el talismán entre sus dedos y lo estrujó hasta hacerlo polvo. Wanda lo miró aterrorizada.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema con los auto llamados “brujos” de tu generación? Que ya no saben cuando tienen el don ni tampoco se ponen a pensar en lo importante que es conocer su genealogía. Sólo quieren las cosas de inmediato, quieren que todo les sea cumplido al pie de la letra y con rapidez. Su desesperación habla por ellos y a veces fingen ignorar de dónde vienen realmente. Tu amigo es el primer caso, no sabe cuán poderoso es y la presa a la que escogió, no es tal cosa. Ese hombre que enloqueció a tu amigo, es el segundo caso de lo que te acabo de decir y es el ser más poderoso que haya elegido y no fue al azar. Tal vez el idiota de tu amiguito solo se encaprichó pero de haber sabido que los dos juntos podrían comerse al mundo si lo quisieran, tu querido Peter no me habría invitado sin saber quién soy, porque de verdad no sabe quién soy ni como me llamo. Ahora las personas no conocen el fino arte de la paciencia y es tanta su ansiedad por tener lo deseado, que no se percatan de a quién invitaron a entrar. Tu amigo es el caso más palpable.

Wanda comenzó a trazar figuras en el aire, pero Peter la miró fijamente.

—No, ni le hables. No puede escucharte y tus símbolos no ayudarán en mucho. ¿Sabes que yo invité a su maestro a salir y el muy idiota ni siquiera puede recordarlo? ¡Pudo haber tenido la mejor cita de su vida el sábado y todo habría sido perfecto! Pero no, tu amigo es un mocoso imbécil y miedoso. Sigue siendo un niño asustadizo.

Wanda iba a darle un manotazo, pero aquel brazo delgado la sujetó con fuerza.

—No, ni se te ocurra. Los vírgenes siempre son presa fácil, especialmente para mí. Si no son desposados la primera noche, con suerte vivirán tres noches más y a tu amigo le he dado muchas noches de ventaja, pero solo no se decide a hacerlo con aquel que quiere exactamente lo mismo que él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

Las carcajadas de aquel ser encerrado en el cuerpo de Peter le helaron la sangre a Wanda.

—No, yo no voy a hacerlo. Por suerte, él ya dio el primer paso. ¿Puedes creer que nunca se había acariciado a sí mismo? Eso lo hace más interesante. Un virgen en toda la extensión de la palabra y mira que no me costó nada tomar la forma de los deseos más ocultos de su maestro. Hubiera sido más divertido si Peter lo hubiera querido esa misma noche, porque entonces ese tipo no lo habría imaginado. Habría sido todo real y pues bueno, yo ya estaría gobernando el mundo. Tu amigo no es malo, sólo es un imbécil consumado y desesperado. Ese es su único defecto.

Wanda logró zafarse de aquel agarre.

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Tómame a mí si quieres, pero deja a Peter en paz! ¡Yo puedo servirte y hacer lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a Peter! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Con todo lo que yo sé…!

Aquel ser bostezó.

—No. Quiero a alguien virgen, a alguien completamente puro para hacerle todo lo que yo quiero hacer. Es una lástima que tú ya no…

Wanda lo abofeteó con tal furia que tiró a Peter de la silla. Todas las velas del altar se apagaron al mismo tiempo y un olor fétido, a putrefacción llenó el ambiente. A pesar del miedo que sentía, Wanda se acercó al chico y vio que no respondía. Acercó un poco de incienso de ruda y lo pasó por la nariz del muchacho. Peter estaba pálido y su piel fría, casi helada. Wanda se acercó temerosa sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero al fin, Peter abrió los ojos. El chico se levantó sin entender lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó, Wanda?

La pelirroja lo miró con temor.

—Peter, vete. No puedo ayudarte. Lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedes venir por acá.

El castaño tosió sangre. Wanda se acercó a él y esperó a que terminara. El terror en el rostro de Peter era indescriptible.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…? —preguntó él sin entender la razón por la que estaba escupiendo las entrañas.

—¡Vete! —insistió ella — ¡Lo que sea que hayas traído, no puedo ayudarte! ¡Lo siento, Peter! ¡No soy tan poderosa! ¡Si yo no puedo ayudarte nadie más puede!

El chico dio una arcada más y un coágulo negro salió de su boca. El hedor era insoportable. Wanda lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una piedra negra. Una turmalina. Peter iba a quitársela de la mano, pero Wanda lo detuvo.

—Hasta aquí llego yo. Si yo no pude detenerlo, May menos. Lo siento mucho, Peter. Quise ayudarte pero…

El chico la miró con tristeza.

—¿Entonces qué va a pasar?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Wanda se enjugó las lágrimas.

—No lo sé. Yo… lo siento mucho.

Peter sintió que Wanda se arrojaba a sus brazos. No pudo corresponder ese abrazo triste y desesperado que se sentía como si fuera la última vez que se vieran. Aquel sabor amargo no se iba a ir de su boca. Ese sentimiento de despedida mucho menos.


End file.
